Fighting and Love
by Happy Noodle Girl
Summary: Serenity goes to Earth in secret and has a "confrontation" with Endymion. Lots of fighting, but also some romance. And see as I weave a different ending to the tragic tail of Serenity and Endymion, and the Silver Milennium.
1. Default Chapter

Ok well, here I am, Happy Noodle Girl! this is my very first story, feel free to e-mail me your comments, any kind are appreciated, I can take it.  
  
The standard disclaimers apply: Please don't sue me, I don't have anything! Just the change that's under my couch.  
  
Name: Fighting and Love.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Part: 1  
  
Ok well here goes nothin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~*~Author's POV~*~  
  
Serenity was running through the Moon Palace corridors as she headed for the War Hall. Why, may you ask? Well thats simple. Thats where the transporters were.  
  
Serenity always managed to get herself into trouble. Quite the mischief maker, but she was the most joyful 17 year old that anyone had ever seen. She was always laughing and running around with her friends like she was five years old again.  
  
She arrived at the doors of the War Hall and slowly and quietly opened the intricatly designed double doors. If there was anyone inside she didn't want to make herself known, then she would definatly be in huge trouble.  
  
~Serenity's POV~  
  
I looked inside to find the War Hall completely deserted. I smiled.  
  
'Maybe I'll actually get away with this!'  
  
I spotted the large curtains that hid the transporter. I walked over to them and pulled the red velvet curtains back to reveal a large room with pictures of armies and great worriers looking proud engraved in the walls. I walked over to the controls of the transporter and looked at all the beautiful shaped buttons. There was a shape for every planet.  
  
'I suspect that whichever button you press shall take you to that planet.' I speculated.  
  
I looked over the buttons, but only one appealed to me. The button i saw had blue, green, and brown all over it. Earth, I think it was called. I pushed the transport button and a voice sounded in the beautiful room.  
  
"Voice identification please." I remembered that you had to state who you were so it could recognize your voice.  
  
Thankfully it knew mine. Mother programed it to a long time ago, when I was 13 I think.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom." I stated simply, not at all on edge.  
  
Next the voice said, "Welcome Princess, please press the button of the planet you would like to visit." I pressed the Earth button.  
  
I heard a strange noise, kind of like a hissing noise. Next thing I knew the voice came again.  
  
"Here you are princess, please enjoy yourself, but be careful." How nice the transporter was.  
  
"Thank you, I'll remember that!" I called as I ran off to wherever I took myself.  
  
I looked around and noticed the castle.  
  
'Must be the royal home.' I thought to myself.  
  
As I looked at it I noticed that it was quite beautiful.  
  
'Not as beautiful as my home on the Moon but very beautiful.'  
  
I started to walk, but still alert if anyone were to approaching. I was walking through the rose gardens of the Earth Palace when I heard someone comming. I ran and summersaulted over to a white pillar, my dress blowing every- which-way in the wind. I blended perfectly seeing as how I am wearing my silk dress that flows down to my ankles. I loved this dress, it was my favorite.  
  
I turned my attention back to the approacher. I heard the footsteps getting closer, I could hear my heart beating at an abnormal pase. I looked around the large white pillar to see a man about six feet tall. He looked like he was about 19 with jet black hair and was wearing armor. It looked great on him, you could tell that he worked out. Not too much, seeing as how he had the perfect build.  
  
The bushes that were surrounding me were starting to make me itch. I couldn't help but scratch where ever the bushes touched. I hadn't realized how much noise I was making until it was to late.  
  
~Man in armor's POV~  
  
I was taking my afternoon walk through the palace rose gardens when I heard a rustling of bushes near the palace art gallary. It sounded like it was comming from the pillar on the right. I crept in silently as to not startle the intruder. If I startled that person they might attack. I peeked around the pillar, careful not to give myself away. What I saw astounded me.  
  
'How can a woman get past the royal guards!?! A WOMAN!!! there are guards surrounding the palace, it is impossible for a man let alone a woman to get past them.'  
  
As I watched her in secret I noted her long flowing blonde hair, tied up in two...meatballs it looks like, uptop her head. She was also wearing a long white silk dress that went to her ankles and that hugged her upper body like a second skin, and fanned out at the hips. she looked very important. But why would a woman suddenly appear within the palace grounds unannounced? This has to be a trap from the Negaverse!  
  
Finding new courage I jumped out and grabbed the woman by the arms and spun her around. I held her arms down tightly so she couldn't escape. I looked straight into her eyes, and what beautiful eyes they were.  
  
~Serenity POV~  
  
I was still in the bushes trying in vain to cease this damned scratching!  
  
'Ugh!' I cried in my mind.  
  
i had completely forgotten about the man and just concentrated on the scratching. All of a sudden I hear some rustling behind me, but it was to late to do anything. The next thing I know I was being grabbed firmly by the arms.  
  
'SHIT!!' I sreamed inside my mind at myself.  
  
'Stupid, stupid stupid...' I kept repeating in my mind.  
  
He spins me around to face him and we stare into eachothers eyes for a split second. But he quickly snaps out of it first and asks,  
  
"Who are you?" he looked angry.  
  
'Holy shit! Shit shit SHIT!!!' I screamed mentally.  
  
I put on a grin and decided to play coy.  
  
"And who wants to know?" I asked grinning at him and running my finger along the lines of his chesplate playfully.  
  
He inturn, has a small grin on his face. He straightens up a bit, still holding on to me very tightly, but I don't show him that it hurts.  
  
"The prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Now answer my question Miss Meatball Head." He finishes very arrogantly.  
  
'Ooo! The nerve of him!' He lets his hands drop to do a bow.  
  
'Big mistake buddy!'  
  
I do a backwards flip out of his grip about ten feet away from him.  
  
"Well you obviously don't know how to hang on to a lady." I said and giggled at my little joke.  
  
~Endymion POV~  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You let her go! Ofcourse I wasn't expecting a woman to have such skills, I wonder where she learned that?'  
  
I started to walk to her, but she glared at me.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing?" She yelled from across that ten feet.  
  
She continued, "If you come any closer I'll...I'll...I'll do something really bad to you!" I could tell she was scolding herself for the lame speech.  
  
'Oh, she is funny! Thinking she can frighten the prince of Earth!'  
  
I kept walking towards her as she glared at me, fire in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as if she was thinking about something.  
  
~Serenity POV~  
  
I was about to shout my transformation phrase, but quickly shut my mouth and thought better of it, 'The scouts will know where I am if I transform...oh well! This guy is pissing me off!'  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!!" I shouted. I could feel the raw power rush over my skin.  
  
~Endymion POV~  
  
She shouted something that I could not hear. The next thing I knew there was a bright pink light seen around her. It took awhile but when the pink light faded, in the girl's place stood a warrior...in a mini skirt????  
  
No longer is she in the white silk dress but in a sailor Fuku with wings adorning her back.  
  
'She looks absolutly stunning, and that amazingly short skirt isn't helping any!' I say as I stare at her multi-colored skirt.  
  
She looks at me and gives me a dazzling smile and says,  
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!" I could hear my guards' footsteps just around the corner, coming to see what was happening.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want!?!" Jedeite, the one with the short blonde hair said in a very intimidating voice as soon as he arrived.  
  
"Your prince insulted my hair! It's not my fault that I am forced to wear it! It is tradition! And since it is also my Mother's sad choice of hair style that you are insulting I will beat you to a pulp!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, venom dripping from ever word.  
  
'Oh boy, she's mad! She's pissed!'  
  
At that moment a bright light flashed. My guards and I sheilded our eyes from the bright flash of light. When the light faded we looked up.  
  
~Serenity POV~  
  
'Oh great...and the fun begins.' I say sarcastically inside my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Boring I know, but I promise you it will get alot better. You can send any type of comment to HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com. I can take any thing you throw at me! But be prepared for the consequences! *Evil laugh* Wow! Ok got a little carried away! Ok look out for the next part soon. Bye! ~_- 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm back! Yeah right, like you people care. Ok here is part two, and the action that I promised you. Any comments, questions, suggestions, anything, just e-mail me at: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!: I don't own Sailor Moon! So please don't sue me. All I have is the change under my couch. Thanx.  
  
Name: Fighting and Love.  
  
Part: 2  
  
Rating:PG  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
(Author notes)  
  
!~*~*~Now on with part two~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~Serenity's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
'Oh great...this should be fun.' I say sarcastically inside my head.  
  
The scouts are now standing behind me. At my right was Sailor Venus, and beside her was Sailor Jupiter. On my left side was Sailor Mars right next to me, and then next to Mars was Sailor Mercury.  
  
"There you are princess. What in the name of the Moon are you doing here?!?!" Mars, the snotty one of us, remarked.  
  
I looked over to see her hands on her hips and her death gaze landing on me. I sighed. "This PRINCE, insulted my hair! That's like insulting my mother! And it is not my fault that I must wear my hair like this!" I said looking back at Sailor Mars.  
  
Jupiter made her right hand into a fist and pounded it into her left palm, and shouted, "We understand. Its time to kick some royal ass!" I smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah!" I loudly agreed, punching the sky with my fist.  
  
'I can always count on Jupiter to back me up.'  
  
"Wait a minute." I heard a soft but firm voice say.  
  
I looked to the left side of me to see Sailor Mercury. She then continued, "I don't think we should fight. We could get in trouble. You know your mother said not to start anymore fights or you would be grounded." I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Mercury. Don't you get it? I can't let these pompus ass jerks think we are weak! Plus they insulted my hair! And that's the one thing I won't stand for!" Mercury just sighed and shook her head at us all in disagreement.  
  
I smiled triumphantly. "Now lets get on with this."  
  
~*~*~Endymion P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
"Hold on. Before we do anything we must introduce ourselves." I said wanting to know who these beautiful yet ferocious woman were. The one with the wings stepped forward and said,  
  
"Your HIGHNESS," She did a low curtsy.  
  
"may I present to you the guardians of the Moon Kingdom and the personal guards to the Moon Princess. Super Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of the planet Venus, first in command of the royal guardians." Sailor Venus stepped forward a bit and did a bow and then stepped back into place behind her leader.  
  
"Super Sailor Jupiter, Princess Lita of the planet Jupiter, second in command of the royal guardians." Sailor Jupiter stepped up and did a slight bow and then stepped back into place.  
  
"Super Sailor Mars, Princess Raye of the planet Mars, third in command to the royal guardians." She too stepped up and did a small bow and then stepped back into place.  
  
"Super Sailor Mercury, Princess Amy of the planet Mercury, fourth in command of the royal guardians." Then Sailor Mercury stepped forward and slightly bowed and stepped back into place like everyone else had.  
  
I saw that the one known as Sailor Mars wasn't to happy. Then the beautiful angel continued,  
  
"And I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Eternal Sailor Moon also known as the Moon Princess Serenity, daughter to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and sole heir to the Silver Millenium." Sailor Moon or should I say Princess Serenity concluded.  
  
All I could do was stare at them, mostly her, with my mouth agape. I remembered who I was and my stature and snapped my mouth shut ubruptly. I could see the girls behind Sailor Moon giggle a little, but not her. Sailor Moon then stepped back to be right in front of her scouts, or should I say guardians. Now it was my turn to show off.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful women. But now I guess it is my turn to introduce ourselves. This is Malachite, first in command to the Earth Kingdom and guardian to the prince of the Earth." Malachite stepped forward and did a low bow like the girls had done.  
  
"This is Nephlite, second in command to the Earth Kingdom and guardian to the prince of Earth." Nephlite stepped up slightly and did a little bow.  
  
"This is Jedeite, third in command to the Earth Kingdom and the Prince of Earth." He too stepped forward and did a bow.  
  
"This is Zoisite, fourth in command to the Earth Kingdom and the prince of Earth." He too stepped up and bowed.  
  
Then I stepped up to be infront of all my generals.  
  
"And I am Prince Endymion, heir to the crown of Earth and son to the great king of Earth, Apollo. See, I can impress people too." I saw her sweatdrop as I grinned smugly. I then finished my speech with a low bow to the princesses.  
  
~*~*~Serenity's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
'Hmm. Now that I look at the prince, he is quite handsome, a total BABE. But he's still a total JERK!'  
  
The one I think named Jedeite spoke, "Well well well, what do we have here? A bunch of woman warriors. Oh! I can just see it now, a battle with these five young women and all of a sudden you hear a shriek, 'Oh no! I broke a nail! Shoot! I can't fight with a broken nail! Anyone have a nail file!?!?'" Jedeite did this in a most feminine voice.  
  
'How dare he say that about us!!!' I clentched my hands into fists at my sides and sqeezed. I looked at the prince and noticed his fearful expression. I looked down to see warm red liquid rolling down the sides of either of my balled up fists.  
  
'Ouch! Dammit all to hell! Ha! But I did scare him shitless!'  
  
I could see Mars out of the corner of my eye, she was cherry red. She looked even more mad than me.  
  
'Holy shit! She's about to blow! Everyone run for cover!' I laugh at my joke mentally.  
  
"We can whoop your asses in a second!" Mars yelled with intense anger in her young voice.  
  
The guys seemed to chuckle at that statement. It was as if they were waiting for someone to say that.  
  
"Well why don't we find out then, huh?" Nephlite questioned with a slight grin of excitment playing across his lips.  
  
All the guys looked ready and willing.  
  
~*~*~Author's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
All the scouts looked at eachother, consulting one another with their eyes. They all nodded.  
  
"Alright, we'll see who the stongest is now." Sailor Moon said sounding just a little anxious to get on with the fight.  
  
Sailor Mars then used this silence for herself,  
  
"Princess you are not going to fight!" She yelled while putting her hands on her hips and giving Sailor Moon her death glare.  
  
'WHAT!?! Who is Mars to tell me I can't fight!?! Who is the leader around here anyways!?! Me or her!?!  
  
"Mars if I half to pull rank on you I will, but nomatter what, I am going to fight, and that is that!" Sailor Moon yelled at Sailor Mars, annoyed with her friend. Sailor Moon just gave Sailor Mars a glare that would scare Lucifer himself, and with that Mars backed off without another word. Sailor Moon turned her head towards the guys and said,  
  
"Well lets get this thing started! Do you want to fight with Martial Arts, witchcraft, or powers?"  
  
The guys figured that they knew a little of the latter two and almost everything about the first. Endymion knew just what to do.  
  
"All three." He said figuring he was giving his side the advantage.  
  
They started emidiatly when Sailor Moon Yelled, "MOON HEART PARILIZATION!" All the guards froze for about a minute. Just enough time for Mars to say, "MARS FIREBIRD DESTROY!"  
  
~*~ Ten Minutes Later~*~  
  
The prince and his generals were getting their asses whooped, just like Sailor Mars had said.  
  
Sailor Mars sent her fire rings shooting at them. The prince and his generals ended up hopping on Sailor Mars' fire, trying not to get burned.  
  
"Ha! Beat that!" Sailor Mars yelled, pride evendent in her voice.  
  
Endymion then lunged forward at Sailor Moon with his sword in his hand heading straight for her. Sailor Moon raised her hands in the air the moment she saw the prince running for her with his sword drawn.  
  
She yelled, "GODS OF ABOVE, SEND ME A WEAPON OF PURE HEART AND STRENGTH!!"  
  
Endymion was still charging for her, full speed. All the scouts looked on in horror as they watched the prince's sword come closer and closer to their dear friend's heart, and they could do nothing but watch. At the last second a large flash of light surrounded Sailor Moon. When the light faded, Endymion, still charging, but now Sailor Moon was holding a brilliant silver sword. The handle was incrusted with diamonds going down it in a straight line. It was beautiful.  
  
"Serena!" You could hear the scouts yell out in fright as they saw Endymion getting closer. They thought that they had failed their princess for not helping her.  
  
At the last second Sailor Moon blocked Endymion's sword with great skill. Endymion then lashed left but Sailor Moon was too fast for him. Then she crouched down to the ground and stuck out her leg and swung it around to where it made contact with Endymions feet, causing him to trip. Once he landed on the ground he flipped himself back up onto his feet. When he was up he did a back-flip to where he was atleast ten feet away from the woman warriors and right infront of his guards. Sailor Moon put her sword in its sheath that had appeared mysteriously around her hips. She had a smile spread across her rosy red lips.  
  
"Well, are you ready to give up?" She asked them.  
  
Endymion had a smug grin on his face,  
  
"No way, we're just getting started." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a nod to his guards.  
  
All four of them stepped up and Endymion stepped back. Sailor Moon and her scouts did the same.  
  
"ZOISITE ICE SPRAY!!" You could see ice shatters flying towards the scouts.  
  
The ice kept getting closer and closer and the scouts didn't even flinch. Just when the guards thought that they had gotten the girls, something amazing happened. All four girls jumped 20 feet into the air, just missing the ice. But there was one benifit for the guys, they got a nice little peep show. (Haha!)  
  
The Generals were amazed at how good these girls were.  
  
'They must have been training for years to be able to do that. Not even Endymion can do that and he has been training for six years.' Thought Malachite curiously.  
  
Jupiter had just about enough of these guys cockyness. (No pun intended. If ya get it. Hehe)  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!" You could see large razor sharp oak leaves fly out from behind Jupiter.  
  
The razor sharp leaves raced towards the generals. At the last second the generals were able to jump out of the leaves way. Except Nephlite wasn't fast enough. One of the leaves cut his right upper arm. It wasn't that deep though.  
  
Jupiter saw that her leaves had hurt Nephlite. She felt a pang of guilt, but that was gone in a flash. All of the scouts and generals hurled their attacks at one another.  
  
Not too far away you can see a winged maiden with a young strapping man starring at each other intently. All of a sudden a war cry emited from the girl. All that was seen coming from the couple was red and white light.  
  
"GODS OF ABOVE, HEAR MY CRY, PUNISH HIM!!" The angel cried in anger with her mighty voice. The skys began to turn black with clouds, and thunder and lighting erupted from the sky.  
  
White energy gathered in Sailor Moon's hands from every direction. Once the light was done gathering in the young girl's hands she thrusted her hands forward. The ball of energy went hurtling towards Endymion.  
  
Every one had stopped to see the light show that was happening. Even Endymion was watching with intensity. He was completely oblivious to the danger comming towards him faster than the speed of light. He just stood there watching her. 'Beautiful. Simply beautiful, and powerful.' Endymion mused with admiration.  
  
He never knew what hit him. The large ball of white energy hit Endymion straight in the chest, sending him flying across the grassy area and careening right into a tree.  
  
Endymion slid to the ground unconcious, blood dripping from his mouth and from the side of his head.  
  
"NO!!!" Four mournful cries came from the sidelines of the fight. Four guards ran to the side of their fallen leader.  
  
Malachite took two shaky fingers and pressed them to Endymion's throught, searching for a pulse of any kind. Malachite lifted his head slowly, pulling his fingers from the neck of Endymion. He lifted his head so everyone could see, his eyes were brimming with unshead tears. Then an expression washed over his once sad face. It was a look of anger, of revenge, of an encredible loss.  
  
"He's dead! You killed him you bitch!!" Malachite burst out angrily.  
  
All of the generals stood up, ready to kill the one who dared to kill their best friend.  
  
~*~*~Sailor Moon~*~*~  
  
The scouts stepped inbetween the generals and me, ready to give their life for me if need be. Sailor Mars was at the front of the lot.  
  
"Don't even think about touching her!" She yelled at the four generals, then added in a whisper,  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to."  
  
Nephlite was angry, you could see it in his face. He looked like he was going to kill me right then and there, without another thought.  
  
"But she killed our best friend!!" I had just about enough of all this screaming, it was starting to give me a headache.  
  
"WAIT! STOP!!" I shouted as I passed my friends.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Serena!?!" Venus yelled at me, the horror of my actions showing plainly on her face.  
  
"I'm going to do what I have to do." I replied, my face void of any emotions as I continued to walk forward.  
  
All of the generals stepped infront of me, blocking my way to Endymion.  
  
"Let me see him. Before it is too late. Before I can't save him." I pleaded.  
  
I sounded so regal, just like Mother.  
  
'Oh Mother. I'm terribly sorry for doing this to the prince. I know you will not be happy.'I thought mournfully as a tear slipped from my eye.  
  
I pictured my mother standing over Endymion's body with a disgraceful expression playing across her regal and graceful face.  
  
The generals moved out of my way reluctantly. They all shot glares at me that clearly said, 'if you can't save him, get ready to run!'  
  
I stepped over to Endymion and kneeled down beside him. I layed my hands lightly on his chest. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on his eyes opened, his lungs filling with air once again. I started chanting an anciant charm that had not been uttered in thousands and thousands of years. Least of all by me.  
  
OTATUM LOWTATE  
  
DOMECUM MARECY  
  
LEE-TELE  
  
GUIDE HIM BACK  
  
JUST FOR ME.  
  
OCTORUM DODECTUM!  
  
(Its supposed to be in Lunarian, but thats not really Lunarian because there is no language called Lunarian that is known to us. So yeah I'm just bullshitin' my way through this:P)  
  
I said the chant atleast five times before a bright light surrounded us. we rose from the ground, we levetated off the ground about 5 feet.  
  
'I've never done this before! WOW!' I thought surprised.  
  
We spun slowly in the air a few times before we floated back down to the ground. Once we were on the ground I saw Endymion's eyes flutter open. I lifted his head into my lap and whispered into his ear,  
  
"It is ok. I won't let anything else happen to you."  
  
Endymion slowly sat up with his hand on his head as if he had a headache. I emediatly felt the loss of his warm body on my legs.  
  
"Wow! What happened?" He asked confused.  
  
I smiled slightly at his amusing expression.  
  
"Hey Dare? You mean you don't rememeber?" Zoisite asked pointing at him with his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.  
  
Endymion had an unreadable expression on his face. He was leaning on me for support now, and I kinda liked it.  
  
'No! Serena! Shut up you crazy psyco!'I yelled at myself.  
  
"No. All I remember is fighting and then there was a big flash of light, and now I'm here." Endymion had confusion written all over his face.  
  
'He looks kind of cute. Uh...no Serena!'  
  
I looked over to Jedeite. I knew Jedeite was about to explain to Endymion the situation at hand, and I really don't think Jedeite was impressed with me. He stepped forward so that he was right infront of Endymion and me. He then began in an agitated voice,  
  
"Well let me have the pleasure of telling you what happened: 'Little Miss Moon Princess' here grabbed a ball of energy and threw it at you. And guess what?!? It killed you!" He finished in a sarcastic voice while throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
I couldn't bare to look into Endymion's eyes. I was just about to say something in my defense when good old Jupiter jumps in,  
  
"Now you listen here 'buddy'! Our 'Little Miss Moon Princess' here just saved your prince's ass! That was something she had never done before! No training of any kind was insued. I know that it takes a lot of energy and can kill you. She risked her life for your puney little prince! Plus that attack that killed you, she had never used before either, and that takes great concentration to call upon a new power. And I for one am very proud of her!!" All of the scouts nodded in agreement.  
  
Endymion looked up to me in surprise. I could finally meet his gaze.  
  
"Thank you." he said silently.  
  
Endymion got up off my lap, and offered his hand for me to grab so I could get up aswell. I took his pro-offered hand and pulled myself up. When I was standing, I looked into those beautiful blue eyes. They were the color of the deep blue ocean, the bluest I've ever seen.  
  
"You should come back and visit, but on better terms." He said still holding my hand.  
  
I giggled slightly. "Yes that would be quite nice. I'm sure Mother would love to visit your planet. She has always wanted to. It is such a beautiful planet. You are very lucky to live here." I know I was rammbling on, and the scouts knew it too.  
  
'Oh please don't embaress me!' I thought pleadingly, but luck was not with me today becuase the scouts started to laugh as I turned bright red with embaressment.  
  
"What is so funny, scouts?" Asked Jediete, who still looked at us all suspiciously.  
  
All the scouts just laughed harder. I smaked my hand to my forehead, and muttered,  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Sailor Mars raised her head and spit out between giggles,  
  
"She...hehe...always rammbles...hehe... when their is a cute...hehe... guy talking to her. And trust me...hehe... she doesn't do that often. And your prince here..." But before Sailor Mars could finish I rushed at her faster than I had ever run before and clamped my hands over her mouth.  
  
All you heard after that was, "Mmmhmmm....mmhmmhmhmhm!" I looked at all of the guys and laughed nervously.  
  
All of the generals were smiling except for one, Jedeite, he was busting up laughing along with Endymion.  
  
"Well Serena. We should get going. Your mother has been worried sick about you. Hehe, boy are you in trouble." Venus said while giggling lightly.  
  
I nodded my head at her as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the generals and prince. I bowed lightly since I couldn't curtsey for shit in this tiny skirt.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry for what has happened today Prince Endymion..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Endymion cut me off.  
  
"Oh please, call me Darien, all my friends do." I nodded and continued,  
  
"As you wish Prin...Darien." I said correcting myself. Then I continued.  
  
"You may call me Serena, that is what my scouts call me, and like I said before, I'm dreadfully sorry for all the damage we have caused." I bowed lightly again.  
  
He did the same and said, "Oh no, it was fun. I hope to do it again soon. I just hope next time you don't kill me." We both smiled at the joke.  
  
"Serena! Lets go, or we'll be in trouble for not bring you home sooner!" Sailor Mars yelled, annoyed. I groaned and rolled my eyes.  
  
I stepped back infront of my scouts. Before we dissappeared i smiled at Darien and his generals and waved.  
  
~*~*~*Darien's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
Serena stepped back infront of her scouts, and then waved to us and, to my surprise, they all disappeared infront of my eyes.  
  
'I guess I should get used to surprises from her. If I ever see that bright beautiful angel again. I can only hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Theres chapter two of "Fighting and Love." Hope you liked it. please e-mail me any comments, suggestions, flames, anything! But be prepared, if you send me flames, you ain't gonna get no thank you e-mail! *grins evily* Ok yap with ya later! Bye!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Happy Noodle Girl here. Ok here is chapter three of Fighting and Love. Hope you like it. ok I will stop talking since I know most people don't read this. Don't forget to review! I'm begging you. ok here is chapter three.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!: I don't own Sailor Moon! Please don't sue me. All I have is the change that's under my couch. Thanx. :-)  
  
Name: Fighting and Love  
  
Rating: PG  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Part: 3  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(author notes)  
  
~Here goes!~  
  
~One year later~  
  
I was running around the castle trying to find my favorite high heeled shoes. They were silver and had beeds on the front that were black. I couldn't find them anywhere. We were leaving for Earth in ten minutes. I was wearing a black dress that had silver flowers outlined all over it. It went all the way down to my ankles, and it didn't have any sleaves. The neck of the dress stopped right above my breasts to show some cleavage.  
  
I ran back into my room and went straight to my drawers. I opened up the first drawer. Nothing. I went to the second one. Nothing. By this time I had five minutes left before the transporter left and there were clothes everywhere. Then someone burst in the door yelling,  
  
"Serena, Serena! I found them!" I turned around to see my personal maid and friend at the door holding up a pair of silver shoes with black beeds on the front.  
  
I ran up to her and hugged her and grabbed the shoes. I ran out the door yelling a thank you over my sholder and running with my shoes in my hands. I couldn't very well run with high heeled shoes on, now can I?  
  
I ran into the War Hall, relieved to see my mother still there waiting. I ran over to the transporter and sat down on the red velvet seat and put my shoes on. My mother just looked at me and giggled at my sharp intakes of breath. Then she said to the transporter,  
  
"I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The machine answered, "Thank you."  
  
Then she motion for me to identify my voice aswell. I groaned.  
  
'I don't understand why I have to do it if Mom already did.'  
  
Then I said in a sarcastic tone,  
  
"Alright alright, and I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon."  
  
The machine then replied, "Thank you for voice identification, you will be ariving on Earth in a few moments."  
  
I looked to my side to see Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita. They weren't in their sailor scout uniforms. They were in regal princess attire, all according to their planetary colors and were all standing at attention. It is expected of them when they are going to be with royalty other than me and Mother. Something in protocal requires it.  
  
I stood up to be right next to my mother and infront of the scouts. I held my head high and clutched my hands right infront of me.  
  
'Oh god. This is so exciting. I get to see Darien again. A whole year after that little insident. I'm 18 now and I think hes 22. Thank god I finally grew into this body of mine. My face became a bit softer, my lips fuller, my legs longer and my breasts fuller. Hehe. Like he would care, he is not even interested in me.' I thought as I stood silently with my mother.  
  
I noticed my mother, she was standing tall, the picture of elegance with her staff in her right hand. That staff would someday be mine and it would signify me as the queen of the Moon. But that would mean that mother would be gone and I hope that never happens even if I don't become queen. I stood as I was before: trying to imitate mother.  
  
The door opened and I saw the rose gardens of Earth again, and right infront of us all was the royal family and guards. I saw Darien next to his mother and father and then Malachite, Zoisite, Jedeite, and Nephlite right behind the three. Darien smiled friendly at me. I could barely keep my knees from buckeling.  
  
The eight of them walked up to us and we all curtsied and bowed to each other in greeting.  
  
Queen Celest then spoke, "It is good to have you here. Was your trip comfortable?"  
  
"Yes. Quite." Mother answered happily, smiling with content.  
  
"This is my son, Endymion." Darien bowed to us.  
  
Mother looked at Darien and seemed to remember something.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for what happened last time you and my daughter met. She can be quite a trouble maker." I looked over to Mom and gave her a little glare.  
  
I then turned back to Darien and said, "Yes I am very sorry your highness." I then curtsied to him.  
  
I looked back up to see him smiling that same smile the last time we met.  
  
"It is quite alright. You did save my life." He explained, still smiling.  
  
Queen Celest smiled and then spoke,  
  
"Yes, Endymion told us about that little misshap, but we are very gratefull for what you did."  
  
"Thank you" was all I managed to say.  
  
"Let me introduce my daughter's royal court. May I present to you Princess Mina of the planet Venus, Princess Lita of the planet Jupiter, Princess Raye of the planet Mars and Princess Amy of the planet Mercury. And ofcourse you know my daughter, Princess Serenity." All five of us girls curtsied gracefully and muttered a,  
  
"Pleasure to make your aquaintance your Highness."  
  
Queen Celest spoke again, "It is an honor to meet the legendary Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millennium. Now let me introduce the royal guards and personal guards to Prince Endymion. There is Malachite, first in command, Nephlite, second in command, Jedeite, who is in third command, Zoisite, fourth in command, and ofcourse you already know my son, Prince Endymion." All five of the men bowed respectfully.  
  
Mother smiled graceously and said, "It is an honor to meet you all."  
  
Then I heard a man's deep voice. "Come. We should go into the palace and show you where you will be staying." It was King Jason.  
  
The scouts were still standing at attention behind me. Mother stepped ahead of me and stood beside the queen and king. I stayed with my friends. Mina was the first to speak after my mother and the king and queen of Earth left.  
  
"Did you see Malachite? He is so cute." She said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Oh, did you see Jedeite? What a hottie!" Raye nearly yelled with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Nephlite is so dreamy, he looks exactly like my-"  
  
"OLD BOYFRIEND!" Everyone yelled in unison except for Lita who had just spoken.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Zoisite is cute though." Everyone sighed at Amy's calmness.  
  
"Oh come on Ames!" I yelled.  
  
"We all saw the way you were looking at him!" Amy blushed.  
  
"Wwell I guess he is a 'hottie'" We all giggled until Raye asked suddenly,  
  
"And what about you Serena? What did you think about Prince Endymion, or 'Darien' as you call him?" I sighed dreamily.  
  
"Perfect. Absolutly perfect." All the girls giggled at my glazed eyes. I was still in my little dream world when I heard a familiar masculain voice ask,  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
I snapped out of my daze and looked up to be meet with the most gorgous blue eyes. It was Darien. All the girls had stopped giggling. Then I heard Raye start to say,  
  
"Oh we were just talking about how Serena likes 'Da-" Was all Raye got to say before a hand covered her mouth.  
  
I leaned over near her ear and whispered deadly, "Shut up or I'll spill your secret about a certain someone." I motioned with my eyes towards Jedeite.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear and she nodded her head in understandng. I took my hand off her mouth and turned around to see the guys trying to hold in their laughter. I giggled nervously not knowing what to say.  
  
"Will you let us escort you to your rooms?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, we would be honored." I replied nearly drooling all over him.  
  
Darien walked up to me and offered me his arm. I took it graciously. Then Malachite went up to Mina and offered her his arm, as well as Nephlite to Lita, Jediete to Ray, and Zoisite to Amy. They all accepted graciously just as I did.  
  
"Maybe I can take you to the rose gardens later on, since you didn't get to finish your tour the last time you were here." Darien said as he chuckled in remembrance.  
  
I blushed and said, "I would love to, they looked beautiful from a glance since that was all I got the last time I was here." He chuckled again, and led me to my room.  
  
My room was beautiful. They defiantly found out that my favorite colors were black and silver.  
  
(Those are actually my favorite colors, but I hate pink so I changed her favorite colors. Sorry Hehe.)  
  
There was a four poster bed against the back wall, the metal bars, head board, matress cover and fitted bottom sheet were black. The sheets, comforter and pillows were silver. My walls were of a midnight blue and there was a dresser and bureau that was stained mohogany and very shiny. The bureau was accompanied by a black cushioned chair, with silver metal bars for the legs and back. Everything was so beautiful. I'm guessing that the girls' room all go along with their favorite colors aswell.  
  
I hear a knock at my door while I was still checking out my room.  
  
"Come in." I say.  
  
The door slowly opens and then I hear a sweet voice say,  
  
"Miss, is everything as you like?"  
  
I turn around to look at a girl that looked about my age. I smile at her, and she gives me a weak smile back.  
  
"Yes, everything is perfect, thank you."  
  
"That's good. I would have thought your favorite colors were pink or something like that, atleast those are some of the other princesses favorite colors that have been here before. OH! I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to say that, it's just that things come out of my mouth and I can't help it." The girl said appologetically.  
  
I smiled and giggled a bit at her nervouseness.  
  
"Oh do not worry about it. I am not offended at all. As a matter of fact, whenever you are around me I want you to speak your mind, but I do suggest you be polite still. Whats your name?" She smiled and her green eyes twinkled with happiness.  
  
"Thank you very much. My name is Molly! I like you, you're a lot nicer than all those other princesses that have been here. They all act so snobby!" I giggled.  
  
"Well my name is Serenity, but you may call me Serena if you like. It is very nice to meet you, but you know what? Most princesses are snobby because they have been spoiled and do not know better."  
  
Molly looked at me and tipped her head to the side a bit.  
  
"And you aren't?" She asked curiously.  
  
'She is very smart. I really like this girl, Molly.' Serenity thought.  
  
"No I am not. Sometimes it does not matter to me if I become queen someday and posses all the riches my mother does." Molly's eyes opened wide.  
  
She then shook her head to wake her self out of her trance.  
  
"Well I was sent up here to tell you that dinner will be served in 30 minutes. The queen and king don't reqire formal wear tonight." Molly explained.  
  
"I like your queen and king, they are very different from others." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
Molly nodded and then said, "That's why we like them so much. They are very different." We both giggled at her last statement.  
  
"Molly?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes opening a little wider.  
  
"Do you have to be anywhere at this particular moment?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, the queen and king didn't say I needed to do anything else. Why?" Molly replied, still smiling.  
  
"Do you think you can stay and help me pick out a dress?"  
  
Her smile got even wider. She gasped and then squealed,  
  
"Ofcourse, I would love to!" She hopped over to me, and we both walked over to my closet to find all of my clothes nicely hanging inside. Molly gasped and then pulled out a dress.  
  
"This is beautiful Serena, I think you should wear this one!" I looked over to Molly and saw the dress that she was holding up.  
  
I could tell it was made out of silk from the way it shined. First there was a pale yellow slip that had light pink flowers imprinted on it. It was made to cling to my upper body then fan out at the waist where a yellow ribbon was tied. It had one-inch wide spaggetti straps and a see-through material went over the lower section of the dress, that too was also a pale yellow. It was a very pretty dress that reached to my knees. Molly also suggested that I wear a pair of white "Keds" without any socks.  
  
(I know I said I don't like pink but it just seemed to go with the outfit. And I like Keds, their cool even though they're like 30 years old or somethin like that.)  
  
'I really do like this dress but I wish it was in black and silver.' (hehe)Serena thought dejectidly as she picked at the dress.  
  
"That is a good idea, Mol! I think I will wear it. And look at the time. I have just enough time to get dressed." She smiled proudly and then said,  
  
"Ok then I'll see you again later, Ok?" Molly said and I nodded. Then she walked out the door.  
  
I walked down the stairs to the dining room. I think I looked pretty good in the dress that Molly picked out for me. My figure was nicely defined, it didn't look too skimpy and it didn't look too boring. It was perfect. I had completely forgotten about the time. I finally realized that I was late. Five minutes late. I took off at high speed as I raced to the dining room. I sped past atleast 20 servant in about 20 seconds. I was nearing the dining room, when I finally slowed my pace to a brisk walk and smoothed out my dress. I took a deep breath then walked into the dining room.  
  
I walked over to my seat next to my mother. As soon as I sat down I said,  
  
"I am terribly sorry that I am late. I made a friend and we lost track of the time as we talked." I looked to my right to see that Mother was a little upset.  
  
"That is quite alright dear. Who is your new friend?" Queen Celest asked nicely. I smiled at her and answered,  
  
"Her name is Molly. I am pretty sure that she works for you." Her eyes lit up and she smiled once again.  
  
"Oh yes! She is a lovely girl. Speaks her mind a lot." We both giggled at that.  
  
She looked to her sides and saw all of the kids looked like they were about to starve to death. She giggled and announced,  
  
"Well I guess we better feed these kids Jason, before they starve." King Jason nodded his agreement, and as if on que a line of servants walked out each carring a tray of food.  
  
After we ate I walked back up to my room when I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist. On instincts, I grabbed the person's hand that held my wrist with my free hand and flipped him over my head, so he landed infront of me on his back. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.  
  
"DARIEN!! Oh my god!! I am so sorry!!" I screamed as I helped Darien up.  
  
He laughed as he brushed his clothes off. My eyes were still wide with shock and surprise.  
  
"I am so sorry I did not know it was you!! Oh I am so sorry please forgive me?!?!" He looked up at me and busted out laughing.  
  
I calmed down emediatly and asked,  
  
"What?" He then calmed down himself and said,  
  
"The way you were just sputtering out applogies was so funny. 'I am sorry, I am sorry!' Hahaha." I answered is teasing with a  
  
"Humph!" And crossed my arms over my chest and walked past him.  
  
"Hey Serena!" I froze.  
  
'He called me Serena. He remembers.' I thought as i suddenly hot very excited.  
  
I turn around to face Darien as he walks up to me.  
  
"Look I am really sorry. I did not mean it. Really. Do you forgive me?" I giggled a little, he was actually appologizing.  
  
"Oh I dunno..." I drawled out my answer, teasing him.  
  
He stuck out his lower lip and did a puppy dog face. It was so adorible. I laughed.  
  
"Oh I guess! since you are so good at that puppy dog face. You deserve my forgivness." We both laughed.  
  
He then stopped laughing and he stated in a serious tone,  
  
"You are not like other princesses." I looked over to him, scrunched up my face in disgust and said,  
  
"Well I certainly hope not!" He laughed.  
  
"Would you like to finish your tour of the rose gardens?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and answered, "I would be delighted." He then put his arm out and I took it.  
  
We walked out to the rose gardens in a comfortable silence. We walked down the the rows of differently colored roses. I gasped at every different color rose.  
  
"I take it you like them?" I heard Darien ask.  
  
"Yes I do, very much." I replied calmly, clutching my hands infront of me.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" He asked me.  
  
I thought for a second. "Well there probably is not a black one. How about silver?"  
  
He looked shocked for a minute.  
  
"What!?!" I nearly shouted as he kept staring at me wide eyed.  
  
"You like black?" He asked me astounded.  
  
I giggled a bit and replied,  
  
"Yes I do. Why?" He straightened himself out and said,  
  
"Well most princesses like pink or red. Something like that." I looked up to him. "Well you should know by now, I am not like other princesses. You said it yourself."  
  
He chuckled. "I guess you are right. Silver right?"  
  
I nodded. We walked for about two more minutes until Darien stopped and picked a rose from the bush beside him. He turned to me and handed me a perfect silver rose.  
  
(I know there is no such thing as a silver rose but work with me here people)  
  
I gasped and took it gently from his hand, afraid that it was going to break.  
  
"Thank you." i said in amazement, staring at the beautiful rose in my hands.  
  
"You are welcome." I heard him say.  
  
It was starting to get dark.  
  
"Maybe we should go in. It is getting late." I said looking up at his gorgous face.  
  
'He has gotten even more handsome since the last time I saw him.' I thought, mesmerized by his features.  
  
~Darien's P.O.V~  
  
I heard her soft angelic voice,  
  
"Maybe we should go in. It is getting late." I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was dark blue, filled with little stars.  
  
I nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Yes." We walked back to the palace.  
  
The Moon shown down on her face, illuminating every part of her body.  
  
'Wow! She has really filled out since the last time I saw her. her legs have gotten a bit longer. Her lips fuller. Ooooo, those lips, if only I could feel them against mine. And those breasts have definatly gotten considerably bigger. Darien shut up! that is not proper for a prince and feature king to say!' I scolded myself but couldn't help looking Serena up.  
  
I walked her back to her room and made sure she got in safely. Then I strolled back to my own room and got in some serious sleeping time.  
  
~Serena~  
  
Darien walked me back to my room. I got changed into my night gown, which was a black silk number with lace that rimmed the neck line. It was my favorite. It went down to my mid thighs and was spagetti strapped.  
  
I got into bed and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about Darien.  
  
'Oh Darien. I think I am falling for you. Oh but what about my promise to myself?' A long time ago I had made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love because I saw what happened, and I didn't want to get hurt like that.  
  
In a nut shell it was like this: My older sister, Jenny, fell in love with a prince. They got married. He had to go to war with another planet, and was killed. Jenny was depressed for years. I would always remember seeing her crying. She was so lonely after he was gone. She loved him so much. And then when my father had to go off to war a month before I was born. He died as well. Mother still grieves for him now. Sometimes at night I would hear her start to cry. Then she would walk out to the palace gardens and remember old times of her and her lost love, my father. I vowed to my self that I was never going to fall in love, I was never going to feel that pain...ever.  
  
I couldn't sleep for the life of me! I got up out of bed and slipped on my robe. It was a white see through material that reached down to my ankles with a small train in back.  
  
I quietly sneeked out of my room. I walked down to the rose gardens. I had seen a little lake near the rose gardens so I decided to visit it.  
  
~*~*The little lake~*~*  
  
I stood infront of the lake, just staring at it as it shimmered beneath the light of the Moon. Suddenly I felt like going for a swim. I looked around and made sure that no one had followed me or was out for a walk. Seeing that there was no one out, I started to strip off my clothes.  
  
I dove into the little lake naked. As I was consumed by the water I felt different. More alive. I don't really know how to explain it but it felt great, with a tingling feeling in my body. I swam around the little lake a few times, just savoring the feeling of cold water on my bare skin.  
  
"Serena? Is that you?" I was startled out of my peacefulness as a man's voice was heard in the darkness.  
  
I quickly turned around to see Darien in his block, ankle length robe. Hehe no train on his. I quickly covered my body and ducked down in the water until it was up to my neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I nearly yelled.  
  
He looked surprised. I think he could see through the water since the Moon made it was so bright outside. It made the water look like it was almost see-through.  
  
Darien blushed and looked away. "I, uh, heard something out here, I came to make sure it was not an intruder."  
  
Some how I think he was lieing. I giggled lightly. "I don't think so Darien. You can't lie to me. I can see right into those sick thoughts of your's."  
  
I swam calmly over to him and got out with him still looking away. I noticed I didn't have anything to dry off with.  
  
"Shit." I murmmered.  
  
Wrong thing to say. Darien quickly whirrled around and said with concern,  
  
"What!?!" He sure did get an eyeful.  
  
I quickly grabbed my robe and covered my body with it. i sighed.  
  
"Darien! Don't look! Just find me something to dry off with!" Darien then turned around again and said, "Can't you just use your robe?" i looked at my robe . "It will not dry me off. It is too thin. Plus, my night is no better than my birthday suit." I heard him chuckle.  
  
'Oh well. He will not be able to find anything for me to dry off with. Plus my robe will not be that wet if I just wring out my hair.' I thought logically.  
  
"Oh alright. I just hope my robe will not get wet." I quickly dried off as best I could and put my nightgown and robe back on.  
  
I had wrung out my hair. "Ok, you can look." I said tapping him on the sholder.  
  
He turned around and started to blush.  
  
I giggled lightly. "Sorry, I went for a swim in your little lake. It is just, I thought it would make me feel better."  
  
His blush faded and he nodded, and murmered a "Sorry." I smiled at his embaressment  
  
Darien walked me back up to my room. We were silent most of the way up there. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable about what he saw. He probably thinks that he imbaressed me, but he didn't. I don't really care. I'm not that shy about my body.  
  
"Hey Darien?" I ask using the name he told me to call him a year ago.  
  
"Yeah?" He replies turning his head slightly so he can see my face.  
  
"You did not embaress me, if that is what you are worrying about. I really do not care. To me it is over, it is in the past, it does not matter." I say nonchalontly waving my hand in the air for emphasis.  
  
He nods and we turn the corner and stop infront of my room. I was about to turn the knob to open my door when I turn around, jump up as quickly as I can and peck Darien on the cheek. I quickly turn the knob to my door, throw a quick good- night over my sholder and rush into my room and shut my door. I can just imagine Darien standing right outside my door, just staring at nothing. In a total daze. I laugh at the thought and start to change into a dry pair of pajamas. Once I have my pajamas on I slip into bed, pulling up the black silk sheets, and comforter. And I fell into a deep comforting sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peeps!! How did you like chapter three of "Fighting and Love"? I hope you liked it. When I have Serena, or Serenity turn back into Eternal Sailor Moon, I'm gonna have to develope new power phrases for her becuase I don't know the real ones, 'cause I've never seen those episodes! :( Ok well don't forget to review! Thanx! And stay tuned for chapter four of "Fighting and Love."  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! How are you? I'm good. Here is chapter four of Fighting and Love. How are you liking it so far? Tell me!!! You can send suggestions, comments, questions, or flames to HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com. Here goes chapter 4!!!!!  
  
Name: Fighting and Love, ahh What Fun  
  
Part: 4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
Remember standard disclaimers apply: I don't have any money. Just the change thats under my couch. Thank you for your time, and please don't sue me! *on knees begging*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Here starts chapter 4~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sun shining on my face. I look to my right and see my clock. It was ten in the morning....WHAT!?!? Ten o-clock!?!?!? LUNA IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!! I AM LATE FOR TRAINING!!! OH MY GOD!!! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN WITH THE GENERALS AND PRINCE!!! I'M SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!(hehehe)  
  
I huredly got dressed into a beautiful black skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, and a pretty pink shirt with no sleaves and a little baby hand on the upper right-hand breast. It was so cute. (Blah!)  
  
I rush down the grand staircase, into the kitchen where Molly was and asked her while breathing rapidly for a desperate need of air,  
  
"Need...food. Toast." Molly giggles at my speech and walks over to the oven and pulls out about five pieces of toast.  
  
I smile at her gratefully and she says, "Figured you'd want something to eat since you weren't here when everyone else came down for breakfast at nine this morning."  
  
While I chomped on the bread she continued, "Oh and the raven haired girl, I think it was Princess Raye of Mars, said for me to tell you that if you weren't down there in twenty minutes that she would burn your ass with her firebird. I think you better hurry, she said for you to be there thirty minutes ago."  
  
My eyes go wide when she says thirty minutes. I turn around and run off throwing a, "Thank you!" over my sholder with toast still stuffed in my mouth.  
  
I rush into the training grounds. I stop and look around for everyone, but no one was in sight. I can feel that someone, a few someones, are summoning up their power. I consintrate very hard and I will myself to change into Eternal Sailor Moon without speaking out the words. Great trick huh?  
  
Then all of a sudden I hear four female voices out of no where shout,  
  
"Venus Love Chain...Encircle!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm...Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder...Crash!"  
  
"Mars Firebird...Destroy!"  
  
A combination of yellow, blue, green, and red come racing towards me. I could hear four other frantic male voices trying to tell the Scouts to call off their powers. I could tell that was not happening. The powers were still racing towards me at full speed. I quickly dodge the first one, Venus' chain. I leapt upwards and over the chain. I then rolled to the side to just miss Mercury's ice. Those icecicles were pretty close too. I look up and see lightning rushing at me. I hear more male voices trying to stop the Scouts, but it still was not working. Obviously.  
  
I crouch down onto my feet, then jump as high as I can. Jumping over Jupiter's lightning is not an easy thing to do, but I did it. Now it's time for Mars' firebird.  
  
I see it rushing straight from above. I quickly shout out,  
  
"MOON HEART PARILIZATION!" My power surges from within me. I hold out my hands like I'm waiting for something to drop into them. The power comes straight to my hands forming a ball of light. Wind suddenly wips up from behind me, makeing my hair fly backwards, my skirt swish around, my bow twist in different ways, and my bangs fly around viciously.  
  
I raise my arms above my head. Then I let the ball go. Dropping my arms down to their sides. The wind suddenly stops. I watch as the energy flys up towards the fire engulfed bird. My power surrounds it, and for about ten seconds, the creature is parilized. I quickly dive out of the way of the firebird. It had been very close, but it had to be that close so it wouldn't realize that it wasn't there when my power attacked it. You see, the main point about Mars' firbird is that it seeks out it's target and destroys it.  
  
I am able to roll out of the way of the bird before it crashes into the ground, nearly breaking the palace training grounds. The bird explodes against contact with the cement and a large bright red light appears. So bright that I had to sheild my eyes from it.  
  
After I was out of harms way, the Scouts, Generals, and Prince stepped out of a well shaded corner. The Scouts came out clapping lightly. The Generals and Darien looked shocked with their eyes bulging out and their mouths hanging open.  
  
I quickly got up off the ground when I saw them approaching me. When they were standing infront of me, the Generals, and Darien closed their mouths and just stared at me with astonishment. The Scouts stopped their clapping. Mars looked at me, throwing daggers at me through her eyes. I felt so tiny. But I didn't let it show.  
  
"Very well done Serena. But, do not think that just by doing exceptionally well on your first training assignment will get you out of trouble from being late." Sailor Mars said.  
  
I bowed my head slightly in apology. I could feel Darien's eyes burning into me.  
  
Then he said, "Well she did not get that much sleep last night." Everyone's head snapped to look at him, expecting the worst to come out of his mouth.  
  
Then he continued, "I heard her get up at around 1 o- clock this morning. I saw her out on the palace grounds taking a walk."  
  
The scouts seemed to let out a breath of air. Perfectly relieved. Sailor Mars turned back to me and said,  
  
"Alright. Just do not let it happen again." I nodded solemly, with my head still bowed and my eyes still closed.  
  
I lifted my head and said happily, "Well, now that that is over, let's. Get. STARTED!" I said while punching the air, both fists punmping up and down with each word. Everyone just looked at me like they thought I was on crack.  
  
"What!?!" I shouted.  
  
"Now that I am all warmed up, I am ready to get started! So hurry up!" Everyone sweat dropped and turned around pretending that they didn't know me. So I did what I always do when the scouts pretended not to know me.  
  
"Hey you people! My bestest friends in the Whole Wide Universe! Come here and give me a hug! You know you love me!" They all turned around and started laughing hystericly.  
  
"That'a our Serena for ya!" Said Lita between laughs. I shrugged sheepishly and joined in the laughter.  
  
Luna, mine and my mothers guardian cat, started to walk up with Artemis, my Fathers ex-guardian cat. Luna was smiling proudly as well as Artemis. Luna jumped into my arms. We were like mother and daughter. Luna said while nudging my cheek,  
  
"I saw you dodge all those attacks. I am very proud of you Serenity, but do try to be a little more punctual." I smile down at Luna.  
  
She had the nicest ways of telling me to do something. And I loved her for it.  
  
I nodded my head, and said, "I will try my hardest Luna. I promise." Luna smiles as best a cat can and replies, "That is all I ever ask."  
  
I can hear Raye from infront of us mummble, "Is that all it takes? Just a couple of soft words? Gotta make sure I remember that for next time." I giggle lightly into Luna's soft coat of navy blue.  
  
"Well, let's get started!" I yell enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone nods their heads. Luna turns around and walks away with Artemis in tow. They head for a little room where all the controls are set up.  
  
Everyone get's into a fighting stance, ready for anything. Then Luna's voice booms over the intercom.  
  
"OK, first we will start with training your powers. Then we will do hand to hand combat with eachother. And then Serenity will do her normal training against all of you at once. Now remember Serenity, you are going to have to be ready for anything when you are battleing all eight of them. It will be much harder. Just be on your guard."  
  
I sigh heavily when Luna stops talking.  
  
'All of this will leave me bedridden for atleast a month. Talk about an energy draining.' I though as I sighed again.  
  
Luna presses a button from her seat in the little room, and a monster appears. It is really big, a sickening green color with clear slime dripping from it's body and it's large razor sharp teeth. Even though it's not real, it still gives me the chills.  
  
Then Luna shouts over the intercom once more, "GO!"  
  
Jupiter shouts, "I'll go first!"  
  
No one protests. The monster shoots poisonous slime at us. We all dodge it easily. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON...STRIKE!!"  
  
(Strike??? Is that right???)  
  
Jupiter's lightning engulfed dragon races towards the monster at an incredible speed. Not even any of my attacks are that fast.  
  
The dragon envelopes the ugly monster before it has a chance to counter attack or dodge it. The dragon dissapears, leaving a very drained and weakened monster. I power up my staff. I twirl it about a few times and then shout the magical words,  
  
"MOON STAFF...OBLIVION!!"  
  
(Remember I don't know the real power phrases...sorry.)  
  
A great shot of white energy shoots towards the weakened monster. The monster dicentegrates. Then Luna is heard over the intercom, "Very good you two. But let the others in on the action will ya?" Me and Lita giggle and nod our heads.  
  
Another monster appears. It looks like a grown women, but she is like a flower, with weeds coming out of her hair, light green skin and her legs were wrapped in vines. She was actually really pretty.  
  
(Think Kasinian Blosom)  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the guys practically drooling over her. I roll my eyes and shout,  
  
"If you guys are finished drooling over a MONSTER, please, one of you give your attack!" The girls laugh and the guys snap out of their daze and look around embaressed.  
  
Nephlite finally get's in the program and yells,  
  
"Stars of above. Send me meteors to vanquish this beautiful creature!" I roll my eyes at Nephlite.  
  
"MEN!!" All five of us Scouts shout at the same time. The guys just blush and continue fighting.  
  
Tiny meteors come shooting out of nowhere at the moster. She is weakened but not dead. Then Malachite steps up. He shouts, "LOVE COUNTER-ACT ATTACK!!"  
  
A few hours and bruises and cuts later we walk off the palace training grounds. Totally exsauhsted.  
  
'I so need to take a nap.'I thought exhausted.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wait up!" I turn around to see Darien waving and running over to me.  
  
'Wow he's really hot!'  
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" He asks.  
  
'Wow! cool. I never thought he'd actually want to walk anywhere with me after what happen just the other night.'  
  
"Sure." I reply simply.  
  
We slpit up from our friends and start walking through the palace grounds. For awhile we walked in uncomfortable silence.  
  
'I wounder how he feels about last night?' I ponder silently.  
  
"Darien?" I ask quietly.  
  
He turns his head to look at me and I am emediatly was forced to look at his beautiful deep blue eyes. Everything stops. We both just stand face to face, inches away. He suddenly starts to lean closer to me.  
  
'My first kiss.' I think excitedly.  
  
I close my eyes. I wait and wait. Nothing happens.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Then I hear a soft, "Sorry."  
  
I open my eyes to see that Darien has pulled back and is looking down at his feet.  
  
'Dammit! Will he just be a man and kiss me!?! If I kissed him, I would probably lose all my dignity, and not to mention tradition. Stupid tradition!'  
  
"For what?" I ask, and while still looking down at his shoes he says,  
  
"For almost kissing you. I guess I just got caught in the moment. I am sorry."  
  
I sigh and mummble. "I'm sorry you did not go through with it." He aparently didn't hear.  
  
Its been an hour since that little "almost kissing" scene. We have talked about everything. What kind of laws our parents put on us. All the restrictions. Our friends, mostly good things about them, well most of them.  
  
Everytime he turns to look at me my eyes look at his lips against my will. I try to make them look anywhere else but my eyes just keep coming back to those lips.  
  
'Come on Serenity. Keep in control. Remember dignity, tradition.' I encourage myself mentally.  
  
"To hell with tradition!" I yell.  
  
Before Darien can say anything I grab his face and make him look at me. I pull him down and kiss him hard. At first he doesn't do anything. Thinking that he did not want to be kissed I started to pull away.  
  
'Oh god! He's not responding! He doesn't want to kiss me.' I think sadly. Then just before I let him go and run off he responds by puting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. The kiss becomes softer as he lets his hands roam over my back. I open my mouth and slide my tongue into his mouth, and he does the same. Our tongues dance together. It felt wonderful! Like I was in Heaven! And nothing could bring me down.  
  
We slowly pulled away. He layed one last gentle kiss on my lips before looking me straight in the face with a smile spread across his lips. I was smiling too. This was the happiest day of my life. It was like this one kiss made up for all the bad moments in my life.  
  
"I know this is kind of soon, but I think, no, I know that I love you."  
  
'Oh my God! Did I just say that!?! What is he gonna think!?! He will probably think I am another one of those clingy princesses that are always after him for marriage.' I thought frantically.  
  
"I love you too Serena." I hear him say lovingly.  
  
'Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Yes he loves me too!!!'  
  
I jump up and give him one of my famous bear hugs. I start kissing him all over his face. His nose, his cheeks, his chin. His whole face. I am so happy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that for chapter four!?! Pretty juicy huh? Well tell me what you think kay? Review! Stay tuned for chapter five. You can also e-mail me at HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter five of Fighting and Love. YAH!!!! It took me awhile to get this out but I finally did. I was on vacation in Michigan; I couldn't get to a comp.  
  
Now you know the drill, standard disclaimers apply! I do not own any of the characters in sailor moon.  
  
And don't forget to review or you can also e-mail me your suggestions, comments, flames, and questions, or anything else to HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com.  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Part: 5  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
  
  
~*~*~NOW ON WITH THE STORY~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*Author's P.O.V.~*~*~*  
  
Serenity was reeling with happiness. Endymion loved her, and she loved him. Just the other night they both shared their feelings with eachother. They both thought that neither thought the same, when indoubt, they did feel the same for eachother.  
  
After the two's confession, Endymion led Serenity back to her courters...interlocking fingers.That night Serenity's sleep was filled with wonderful dreams of Endymion.  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
(Hehe. sorry I thought that was kinda funny. ok readers read on! :-)  
  
Serenity happily bounced down the grand staircase into the dining room. Everyone was gathered around the table. Serenity sat down garcefully next to her mother.  
  
"You always have to make an entrance don't you?" Whispered Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity giggled lightly, "Ofcourse Mother."  
  
Serenity saw the smile spread across her mother's face.  
  
"Then I have taught you well my daughter. You kept Prince Endymion's attention quite well. He has been very anxious to see you." Her mother whispered back.  
  
Serenity gasped lightly at the news. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. He is quite taken with you."  
  
Serenity smiled knowingly and replied, "I know."  
  
All through breakfast Serenity and Endymion snatched glances at each other. The Scouts noticed this emediatly. The Generals were not as smart. After breakfast they all met up right outside the palace. Serenity and Endymion were still steeling sideway glances at each other.  
  
Finally Raye got fed up with all the secrecy and yelled,  
  
"Oh for shit's sake! We already know something is going on between you two, so just tell us and stop doing that whole googly eye thing, it's making me sick!!"  
  
Endymion and Serenity blushed madly.They were so embaressed. And who wounldn't be!?! It was totally mortifying. The Generals just looked around dumbfounded. They had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
Serenity laughed nervously. Endymion ran his right hand through his silky black hair, and stuck his left hand in his pocket and looked around innocently whisteling.  
  
"Ooooo! I knew there was something going on between you two! What happened when you two went for that walk last night?" Asked Lita while winking at Serenity.  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrow at the sight Lita made. Lita was trying to blink her eye really fast, it looked like she had something in her eye and was trying to get it out. Lita stopped and giggled when she saw the way Serenity was looking at her. Serenity supressed a laugh aswell and said,  
  
"Girls, this is not a time to disscus this. I will hear none of it." Serenity said in a commanding tone, which was supposed to mean to the scouts,'I'll tell you later.'  
  
The four of the scouts exchanged curious glances between eachother, and then looked at Serenity curiously. Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
'How could they not get my message?' Serenity thought exsasperated.  
  
"Oy! You girls are going to be the death of me! It means I will tell you about it later! Sheesh!!"  
  
"OHHHHH." Breathed the Scouts in unison.  
  
Serenity looked around embaressed at her outburst. Endymion was blushing and the generals were busting up laughing. In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Serenity yelled,  
  
"Well...well, Raye you are not that innocent you know! I see the way you and Jed look at each other!"  
  
Raye blushed crimson red and glared at Serenity. Jedeite blushed as his friends started to gather around the two 'love birds'. Raye looked around desperatly, trying to find someone to push the attention off onto. She spotted a certain blonde with a certain red bow in her hair trying to sneak away from the scene. Mina knew what was happening and she wasn't about to be embaressed infront of everyone.  
  
"Hold it Mina!" Raye shouted over the crowd of scouts, princess, prince and generals.  
  
Raye continued, "You are not that innocent either! I always see Malachite sneak into your bedroom at night! I know what you two are doing in there!"  
  
Mina laughs nervously and starts to blush. Malachite just looks around inocently and brushes his hand through his straight white hair. Serenity and Endymion walk away from the group. You could hear their squabling from the rose gardens: Mina pushing the attention on Amy, Amy pushing the attention to Lita, and so on.  
  
Serenity and Endymion walked hand in hand to the rose gardens. They were lost in each other's company. Serenity looked out of the corner of her eye, whenever she did she felt something come over her. She had never felt anything like it before. It was a sense of belonging. Like he was home to her.  
  
Serenity couldn't help but be overjoyed with the feeling.Endymion would ever so often look out of the corner of his eye and see the most beautiful woman. So caring, and giving. Every time he looked at her he felt different somehow, like he could do anything. She made him feel wonderful.  
  
Serenity stopped on the pathway in the gardens. Endymion stopped as well and looked back at her curiously.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Asked Endymion worridly.  
  
Serenity looked down at her feet, ashamed of not telling Endymion of her secret sooner.  
  
"You've heard of the Negaverse right?" Serenity asked.  
  
Endymion nodded slowly. Serenity continued still looking at her feet, "I'm not supposed to tell you this. Mother and I were just going to wait and see if their intentions were to cause harm. But I can't stand holding it back from you anymore. Mother said that it probably didn't concern your planet, only ours."  
  
Endymion looked at her anxiously, waiting for her to get to the point already!  
  
Serenity continued, "They harbor more power than we can imagine. I saw the screen once. Let's just say that if they were to attack the Moon, with our advanced technology, the Moon would be reduced to a rock with no chance of life ever again. Now think of what could happen to your planet. It is very important that you don't make the queen angry, Queen Beryl."  
  
Endymion looked at her with fear. He never thought that Queen Beryl would ever try anything like that. He realized that Serenity's planet was very intelligent and that if Queen Beryl were to attack there would be no hope of servival anywhere.  
  
"We have to do something." Endymion informed Serenity urgently.  
  
Serenity sighed deeply and shook her head solemly. "There is nothing that can prevent the down fall of the Silver Millennium. There is one hope though..."  
  
"Then let's try it! If it helps to keep our people alive! We have to!" Endymion yelled, hope etched into his frantic voice.  
  
Tears made their course down Serenity's cheeks quietly. She hung her head low again. Her voice was a whisper, too scared to talk any louder. After all she had promised her mother.  
  
"You did not let me finish. It is not possible."  
  
Endymion stepped back in shock. He had thought that she cared about her people just as much as he did. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Serenity lifted her head up so Endymion could see her tear streaked face.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking. 'Oh she would rather save her self than her people.' Well that is not true. I love my people. I would do anything for them. But what you are asking is not possible. My Mother is the only one who can activate the crystal that can save us all. The Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
Endymion gasped, Serenity went on,  
  
"We would have to be in desperate need. If Beryl was taking the thrown my Mother would have to use the crystal for the Universe's sake. But by doing that she would throw everyone, even the enemy, into the future where they would remember nothing of this glorious time. The enemy would no doubt remember what happened and start reaking havoc on where ever they were sent. That would be when my training would come into call, as well as the Scouts. We would have to defend the Universe, which is something we have not had time to practice for Endymion." Serenity said in a pleading/angry voice as more tears dripped from her eyes.  
  
Although Endymion could do nothing for his love, he craddled her shaking form in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Oh Endymion, I am so sorry I did not tell you earlier. I was just trying to put the whole thing out of my mind. I thought that maybe if I did do that it would not happen. But I was just being hopeful. I will miss you so much my love."  
  
Endymion looked down at her upraised face sympathetically.  
  
"Oh my Love. My beautiful Serenity. But if your mother used the Crystal wouldn't we be sent to the furture? We will find each other again." Endymion said stroking Serenity's golden hair reassuringly.  
  
Serenity sniffled a bit. "But it is almost impossible. The chances of us finding each other again out of so many people is almost impossible."  
  
She seemed so hopeless. Endymion knew better. He trusted in their love.  
  
"Serenity, do you trust in our love?" Endymion asked taking Serenity's hands in his.  
  
"Yes ofcourse."  
  
Endymion smiled. "Then we have nothing to worry about. Our love will help us find each other. Someday we will be together again. I promise Serenity." He said with such sincerity that it brought more tears to Serena's eyes.  
  
Serenity trusted Endymion. She knew that one day they would find each other. Their love will guide them. Endymion bent down and kissed Serenity passionatly. They finally broke the kiss and Endymion took hold of Serenity's hand and said,  
  
"We should get back to the palace. Lunch will be served soon."  
  
At the mention of food Serenity brightened up emediatly and yelled with joy, "Yay food!!"  
  
And they ran off with Endymion holding her hand and trying to keep up. They both laughed through their run to the palace. Everyone showed up for lunch. They all chatted happily. Turns out that the Scouts and Generals had setteled their disputes.  
  
Amy was sitting next to Zoisite, Lita was sitting next to Nephlite, Mina sat next to Malekite, and Raye sat next to Jedeite. And not to mention Endymion sat next to Serenity. After lunch everyone excused themselves and left the table.  
  
~*~*~*~Serenity's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I knew Mother would be in her room changing. She always changes after each meal. I told Darien, the Scouts, and the Generals that I would meet them at the training grounds in a few moments, and walked off heading to my Mother's quarters. I got to her door and knocked twice. I heard her from inside shuffle to the door and open it.  
  
"Oh hello sweatheart. I would think you would be at the training grounds training." She smiled while ushering me in.  
  
I kept my face straight. I was not going to let her change my mind. They had to know. "Mother I have come to talk about the Negaverse." I said sternly.  
  
She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes wide. "Go on." She urdged.  
  
I continued a bit shakily, "I think we should tell Queen Celest and King Jason about the Negaverse. I mean it is their Planet that is being threatened as well as ours. They should be on guard even if nothing happens. At least they know that if something did happen they would have been able to protect themselves. Please Mother, they need to know."  
  
Mother seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. She then turned to me and said,  
  
"I have been thinking about telling them myself. You are right my daughter, I will tell them at dinner tonight."  
  
I rushed at her and gave her a hug that only a daughter could give a mother. I stood on tip-toes and whispered into her ear,  
  
(Serena is not quite tall enough to reach her mother's ear. Heh heh.)  
  
"Thank you Mother."  
  
She giggles a bit and says softly, in her mothering tone,  
  
"Oh my sweet baby Serenity. How I love you my darling baby."  
  
I hug my mother tighter. I'm so happy she is my mother. She is nodoubt the most kindest, caring, loving person I have ever known.  
  
"I love you too Mommy."  
  
We both giggle at the name I have not used since I was ten years old. She turns me around, towards the door and says with laughter in her voice,  
  
"Now get to the training grounds you little munchkin."  
  
She lightly pats my butt for emphasis. I hop out the doors laughing all the way to the training grounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Hey people! Hope you like chapter five. Tell me what you think, review or send comments, suggestion, questions, flames anything to HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm back! Here is chapter six of Fighting and Love. I know lame title but I wasn't really totally there when I made it up. Well I know that most of you people don't even read this author's note so I'll just start the story.  
  
  
  
Standard Discalimers apply! I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters of the show. So please don't sue me, I'm too young to be sued!! Please!?!?!  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
E-Mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*NOW ON WITH THE STORY~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Dinner~*~*~  
  
King Jason sat at one end of the dining table and Queen Celest at the other. On the Queen's right sat Endymion, Malachite, Nephlite, Jedeite and last Zoisite. On the Queen's left side was Queen Serenity, Serenity, Mina, Lita, Raye, and last Amy.  
  
Soon after they started eating Queen Serenity stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make."  
  
The Queen and King looked up from their food and drink to look at Queen Serenity. "Go on Serenity." Encouraged King Jason.  
  
Queen Serenity continued, "This information has been brought to me by my daughter. I was not going to scare you when possibly nothing was going to occure. But my sources on the Moon have told me that the Negaverse wants to take over the Silver Millennium. Now since your planet is not part of the Silver Millenium, there is a possibility that Queen Beryl will not harm your planet, but knowing the Queen, anything good has to be destroyed. So I suggest you get ready for battle in the near future."  
  
The Queen and King looked at Queen Serenity wide eyed with shock. Then Queen Serenity continued once again, "I also suggest that we start training our children the ways of sword fighting. I understand that your boys are very skilled in it, my girls have never been taught, it was always to much of a destraction, I know that from personal experiance." She smiled lightly.  
  
The King nodded understandingly. "Our boys will teach the girls the way of sword fight." Queen Serenity nodded her head in agreement with the King and added,  
  
"They learn quite fast. They should have it down in a short time. Serenity is another thing, I'm afraid she does not learn as fast, but it is better she know some, instead of none atall."  
  
Serenity glared up at her mother.  
  
'I know how to sword fight Mother! Sir Johnathan taught me. Ofcourse you don't knoooow, because according to *you* a young lady should not know such skills, and yet you let us blow things up with balls of energy!! I just don't get you sometimes Mother!! Ugh!!!!' Serenity thought sarastically and frustrated.  
  
"Yes. That will be quite alright. We should probably start training as soon as possible. How about tomarrow morning at ten o-clock? As well as six o-clock that evening?" Suggested Queen Celest.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and said,  
  
"Perfect."  
  
And then they finished their dinners and retired to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~The next morning, Serenity's POV~*~*~  
  
I had set my alarm clock the night before to wake me up at eight o-clock. I wanted to get to the trainging grounds before everyone else so I could make sure I wasn't too rusty. I haven't sword fought in over a year. Sir Johnathan had died and I didn't want anyone to carry on in his place. He was a dear friend to me. I remember when the news came to me...  
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Sir Johnathan had just taken leave for a month to visit his family.  
  
A guard came rushing into the thrown room where Mother and I were. He bowed before my mother and handed her a piece of parchment that he had been carrying in his hands. Mother nodded to the guard and he left.  
  
She gracefully opened the parchment paper. She looked at the parchment paper and her eyes went wide and started simultaniously filling with tears. I looked over to her, worry etched on my face.  
  
"What is it Mother?" I asked gently, turning to face her in my chair.  
  
She quickly handed me the parchment, and turned ger face away from me in an attempt to hide her tears. I read the parchment over and over again. Not quite believeing what I read.  
  
Sir Johnathan had been horse back riding with his 12 year old daughter when something had spooked the horse. The Horse, Sparkles, had thrown him off her back. It turns out he broke his neck and died instantly.  
  
'Well atleast he did not feel any pain.' I thought sadly.  
  
While reading the letter I never noticed the tears that had emerged from my sorrowful eyes,(Is that even a word? well if it aint then its a word now!) streaming down my cheeks unchecked.  
  
I let the piece of parchment drop from my hands to land softly on the marble floor with a soft scratch.  
  
I looked over to Mother. She was looking at me with tears falling from her eyes aswell. I jumped up from my chair and ran over to her. I fell to my knees infront of her and she held me while we both cried for the loss of a very talented, and trusted, guard and friend.  
  
~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
I rose softly from my bed with tears softly falling from my eyes. I walked into my bathroom, turned on the water of the shower, took off my nightgown, and stepped into the cool refreshing water.  
  
Not long after I stepped into the shower, I stepped out again feeling totally awake and anew. I put on a white cotton robe and walked to my closet. Intent on finding something comfortable to wear for training today. But to my great disappointment, all I had were dresses. I wasn't usually alowed to wear pants or shorts. It was un-princess like according to Mother. I kept looking anyways.  
  
I was about to leave my closet and go to one of the scouts rooms to borrow a pair of pants from them, when I noticed a box at the back of my closet. It was as small as a shoe-box.  
  
I leaned over and grabbed the box. 'I don't rememeber there being a shoe-box in here.'I thought confused.  
  
I opened the box slowly to reveal a pair of black cut-off shin pants.  
  
(You know. Those pants that cut off at midcalf, or shin, or whatever you wanna call it, but those thingys.)  
  
And also a white button down three-quarter-length shirt. The shirt was a little long so I would have to tuck it into the pants ofcourse. There were also a pair of shoes.  
  
(I don't know how to descride comfortable shoes that would go along with the time frame so just use your emagination...much like I did with the Keds huh? Oh shush.)  
  
After I had put on the clothes I picked up the box again to put it back in the closet. But before I did I saw an envelope that I didn't see there before. I picked the envelope up and saw that it was adressed to me. I opened it huridly. I unfolded the letter and read it quietly aloud; it said:  
  
My Little Bunny,  
  
I am traveling to the Sun today to introduce a truce, wish me luck my little bunny. I may not come back. Here are some training clothes for you. I have asked Sir Johnathan to teach you the skill of sword fighting. I understand that your Mother would not like this, so let's just keep it our little secret alright? That is my girl. Make me proud, I know you will. You were born for a certain purpose, a special purpose. Serve it. You will always be my little girl, My Little Bunny.  
  
Love, always and forever,  
  
Daddy.  
  
(Ha! You thought it was going to be from Sir Johnathan didn't you? Well I did too untill the last second *Grins sheepishly*.)  
  
I folded the piece of parchment paper very carefully. This was the only thing I had of my father. I'm glad he did this.  
  
I put the parchment paper back into the envelope and put the envelope back into the box and set the box in the back of my closet, out of clear site.  
  
I quickly grabbed for my sword that was attached to the wall behind my clothes. I also took down its sheath. I quickly put the sheath in its place around my waist and slid the sword into it (Thats right...right?). I quickly ran out of my room toward the training grounds.  
  
It was 8:30 in the early morning by the time I got to the training grounds. No doubt everyone was still cuddled up in their beds, sound asleep.  
  
I started thrusting with my sword, swinging and slashing, emagining that I was fighting an enemy. True, I was a little rusty, but nothing a little practice wouldn't fix. I jumped and thrusted, jumped and slashed. Flipped and thrusted, flipped and slashed. I practiced all kinds of techniques. Soon it was 9:50. My friends will start to show up pretty soon. Just like clock work everyone came walking out onto the platform with Luna and Artimis leading. (Didn't think I would forget about them did ya?). I could hear their laughter as they walked towards me. It looked like they had paired off.  
  
Mina was with Malachite, Lita was with Nephlite, Raye was with Jedeite, and Amy was with Zoisite. Darien ofcourse was alone since I wasn't there. They walked up to me and I heard Lita say,  
  
"Hey Sere! What have you been doing? You are all sweaty." She asked. And infact I was all sweaty from my training.  
  
"Oh, I was just doing a little training of my own." I replied simply.  
  
Amy's eyes seemed to dart to my sword with the silver handle and diamands going down the handle. (Sound familiar?) Then she asked curiously,  
  
"With your sword? But you don't know how to sword fight." I looked at her indignantly and said,  
  
"What about last year when we came here? I fought Darien and won. What do you think that was?" Everyone glanced at each other then Amy looked back to me shrugged her sholders and said,  
  
"We thought you were possessed by the goddess Selene. That's the only way we could explain it." I sighed noticeably.  
  
Darien looked at me with that smug grin of his and said, "Well you did not think you could beat me without being possessed did you?" (Yeah, that was lame.)  
  
I gave Darien the dirtiest look possible and retorted menacingly,  
  
"I was *not* possesed by the goddess! That was me! And if you still think that I was possessed then I will just have to have a duel with good old Darien here!" Darien maybe my lover, but it doesn't mean that we still don't get into fights, hehe.  
  
I saw everyone huddle into a group, deciphering wether Darien should except or decline the duel. They all stepped out of the group. Darien stepped forward, did a mock bow and said sarcasically,  
  
"I except the duel." Then he added in a whisper,  
  
"I'll go easy on you baby."  
  
'How dare he! I will show him easy. This is going to be the fight that shows everyone that I am not as helpless as I seem. I do not always do what my mother says.'I thought infuriated.  
  
"Easy my ass!" I yelled out to Darien angrily.  
  
I then nodded my head and Darien picked up his sword and we moved away from the Scouts and the Generals. Darien still had that smug little grin, it's so annoying! But I'm sure I had one on that looked like that little grin Darien had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't I a stinker? Heh heh. Ok everyone! Thats chapter six of Fighting and Love. PLEASE e-mail me yur comments, suggestions, questions, even flames. Anything!! Love ya! bye! hehe.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! I hope you all liked chapter 5 and 6. If not...tuff noogies! ok I hope you like this chapter. A lot of people are telling me that this is a funny story. Do you people who haven't e-mailed me think the same? Tell me! Tell me what you think! I value your input, really I do!  
  
Standard Discalimers apply!! I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters of the show. Please do not sue me I'm too young to be sued! Please!?!?!  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
part: 7  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*ON WITH THE STORY~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~Serenity's POV~*~*~  
  
I picked up my sword and walked off into the middle of the arena. Darien followed in suit. The Scouts and Generals stood at the edge of the arena, ready to watch the battle. (hehe)  
  
We both stood in ready position, watching eachother like a hawk ready to dive for its feast. Then Darien lunged at me with his sword drawn across his chest ready to slash at me.  
  
(You're getting the point right? I don't really know much about sword fighting.)  
  
I jumped toward him to counter his lunge. Our swords clashed upon impact. We both pushed away from eachother and lunged toward eachother again. Except this time we actually moved around. Our swords hit above our head with a loud clank. Darien was able to bring my sword down fast enough to where I almost lost my hold on it. Luckily I didn't.  
  
Darien swung down at my knees, I jumped over the sword so it wouldn't hit my shins. As I jumped, I jumped down on Darien causing my elbow to come crashing down on his chest. He emediatly fell to the ground landing without his sword. I was just about to trap him when he suddenly did a backflip to land on his feet again. He glanced around for his sword for a second. It was behind him a couple yards.  
  
All of a sudden Darien did a backwards flip and started running for his sword. I realized what he did and ran after him quickly doing a few flips of my own. I landed infront of him when he was picking up his sword. I was just about to push him away from his sword and attempt another trap when he grabbed his sword and rolled away from me. I cursed and jumped forward to catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*15 minutes later~*~*~  
  
Me and Darien were still in a heated battle. Our swords clashed above our heads once again, and this time when we swung them down, both our swords went flying. Without hesitation Darien tripped me and I fell to the ground. He jumped on top of me and held my arms down tightly. Then I heard cheering from the edge. It sounded like a lot more people, than just the nine that were their when we first started.  
  
"I have trapped you. There is no way you can get out of this one my love." Darien whispered while smiling lovingly, yet annoyingly down at me. I heard from the edge,  
  
"Go Darien!"  
  
"Whoohoo!!"  
  
I looked up into my Love's eyes and then whispered,  
  
"Don't underestimate your aponents. It will be your downfall." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
(I've always wanted to say that. alot of authors say it in their stories I just wanted to say it too! :-)  
  
He smiled back at me with that quirky grin of his and said, "It was not this time was it?"  
  
I smiled evily at him. "It will be." And then I kicked him off me with my unprotected legs.  
  
He went flying behind me. I emediatly jumped up and saw Darien still falling. I quickly but gracefully summersaulted over to where I thought he would land. When he did land I gave no hesitation and jumped on him pinning down his arms AND his legs! Something he forgot to do to me before. He tried to get out but I was holding him too tight.  
  
"Alright I give!" He yelled exsasperated.  
  
I smiled and jumped off him excitedly. I looked over to the edge and saw about 20 servants, King Jason, and Queen Celest looking very excited and happy. Then I saw my Mother. She didn't look too happy. I helped Darien up quickly and whispered to him while we walked over to the bunch,  
  
"Oh shit! I am in trouble!" I said destressfully.  
  
He looked at me confused and asked, "Why?"  
  
I sighed and said, "I am not supposed to know how to sword fight, I will tell you the rest later Love." And that was the time when we got to the group.  
  
They all congradulated me and then I looked to my mother. She was pissed. She gave me that looked that all mothers give you when they meant bussiness. I told everyone thank you and stepped toward my mother. We steppd away from the group. That's when the lashing started.  
  
"How did you learn how to sword fight!?!" She screamed at me, enraged at me being lied to for so many years.  
  
I looked up fearfully. "Sir Johnathan. Before he...died." Her face seemed to soften a bit but then went back to its original face.  
  
"You should have told me!! How could he disobey me in such way!?!" I'm sure that everyone could hear my mother yelling.  
  
I looked out the corner of my eye and sure enough, everyone was staring. I wanted to yell back at her but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. When she's like this you don't want to mess with her, esspecially when we're infront of people. So I just stood there and took it. It sounds pretty chicken of me, but if you knew my mother like I did you would do the same thing. She just kept yelling.  
  
"And why are you wearing pants!?! You know you are not allowed to wear pants!! By way of a princess and a lady!! That is it! You are going to train all day tomarrow weather you like it or not! And I will watch!!" I snapped my head to look up at her with tears brimming in my eyes. Her face wasn't changing. She was mad. She was dissapointed in me. I can understand why.  
  
~*~*~Endymion's POV~*~*~  
  
I stood there watching while Serena got lashed at by her mother. Mother had shooed off the sevants. She didn't think they should see this. But everyone else stood and watched.  
  
I can't believe it! Serena was just standing there taking all the lashing her mother was giving her!Unmoving. We could hear Queen Serenity loud and clear. Then I heard the Queen say that Serena has to train all day tomarrow! That's absurd. I could see Serena's shock. But she still did nothing.  
  
"Queen Serenity has never been this mad at Serena before. Then again Serena has never done anything this severe before." When I heard the voice I jumped a bit and looked over to see Raye staring at the two women.  
  
Then the next thing we all knew Queen Serenity stalked off. Serena quickly stood up straight and wiped her tears away. Like the warrior she was, and I was proud of her for that.  
  
~*~*~*Serenity's POV*~*~*~  
  
After Mother stop yelling at me I quickly straightened up and wiped my tears away. She told me to change back into a dress. I concintrated hard, my crecent moon on my forehead flashed and my pants and shirt changed to a white flowing dress.  
  
I walked over to Darien to appologize. Mother said that I had to. And to the Queen and King for making such a scene.  
  
I stopped infront of the lot and curtsied.  
  
"I am very sorry Prince Endymion for fighting with you. And I am sorry for making such a scene King Jason and Queen Celest. I must go now. I am to have no dinner. And once again I am very sorry." I was having great trouble trying to hold back my tears. I quickly turned around and walked off to my room.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. It was the Scouts. I just let them follow me to my room. I didn't care. I could always just lock them out.  
  
I opened the large white doors to my dark room. It was dark because the lights were off but the room is mostly black anyway. I mean my walls are dark blue and my bed is made out of black silk, except for a sheet or two and my pillows which are silver.  
  
I turned around quickly and shut the door and locked it so I wouldn't be bothered. I quietly walked to my bed. When I was standing infront of it I threw myself onto it and cried. I let out all the embaressment and all the shame that I have caused my mother in heatbreaking sobs.  
  
~*~*~*Mina a.k.a Sailor Venus's POV~*~*~*~  
  
We quickly followed Serena to her room. When we got to her doors we found them to be locked. I knocked softly on her doors. There was no answer to my knock. I looked over to my fellow scouts confused. They all looked back at me sadly. I knocked louder this time and said,  
  
"Serena? Please answer me. We just want to talk to you." We waited for about five minutes before me got a muffled,  
  
"Go away." I sighed heavily.  
  
Poor Serena. She must feel horrible.  
  
"Alright Serena. We will leave you alone for now but if by the time we come back with some dinner for you and you will not let us in then we are getting reinforcements!" The girls laughed a bit behind me.  
  
At reinforcements I meant Darien and the guys. They know all the secret passages to get to anyone's room. I'm so smart!  
  
"Now how are we going to sneak Serena up some dinner?" Asked Raye putting her index finger on her chin and tapping thoughtfully.  
  
Lita seemed to laugh. I looked to her confused. She saw my confused face and smiled.  
  
"Well Lita spit it out!" I yelled at her.  
  
Everyone looked at Lita expectantly. Lita grined sheepishly.  
  
"Well..." she started.  
  
"After everyone has gone to bed I could go into the kitchen and fix her up something to eat." Everyone seemed thoughtful for a moment. Then we all nodded at the idea.  
  
"But what if she does not let us in?" Asked Amy.  
  
She would usually know what I was going to do. She usually knows what I'm thinking before I even think it. She must really be tired.  
  
"Well..." I started.  
  
"Like I said before I will bring reinforcements if she does not let us in." The girls look at me suspiciously.  
  
"And what are these 'reinforcements' you speak of?" Asked Ray empashiantly.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. She just scoffed at me.  
  
"Darien and the guys...duh!" All the girls let out a slow sigh,  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh."  
  
I continued, "They must know all kinds of secret passages to get to every room in the palace. Why not use one of them to get into Sere's room?" I explained inteligently.  
  
~*~*~*~3 hours later. Lita's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Me and the girls quietly crept towards the kitchen in our Sailor fukus. They give us more agilitly. We don't want to wake anyone up. The girls were outside the door watching for anyone that was coming our way while I snuck into the kitchen. I quickly looked around the kitchen for anything I could use to make Sere's dinner.  
  
After much searching I found the ingrediants to Serena's favorite meal. I quickly whooped it together within 30 minutes.  
  
I brought out the tray of food. The girls looked pleased once then lifted up the cover of the plate. We quickly hurried off towards Serena'a room.  
  
Once we got up to the room I saw Mina put her ear up to the door.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" I asked incredulously.  
  
She waved her hand at me signaling for me to be quiet. I stood there impatiently yet quietly. Mina or should I saw Sailor Venus turned back towards us and said with sadness in her voice,  
  
"She is still awake...and still crying her little bunny heart out." We all looked down at the floor sadly.  
  
Then I looked up determined,  
  
"Well! Knock on the door and tell her we have food for her!" I half whispered half yelled.  
  
Venus waved her hand more impatiently at me again. Ooo that ticked me off! Then Venus started to talk into the door.  
  
"Hey Serena! We know you are awake. We have food for you. Open up, Lita made yur favoritttteeeee. Spaggetti with meatballs." We all muffled out giggles at the inside joke of the Moon Kingdom's royal hairstyle.  
  
Then once again we heard a muffled voice from inside the room, "Go away. I am not hungry."  
  
We all sighed. Then Mina squinted her eyes in anger.  
  
"Fine!" she whispered angrily.  
  
"We are getting rienforcements!" Mina turned on her heals and walked down the hall toward the guy's rooms. So we all followed her and me still carring the tray with Serena's dinner on it.  
  
First we got to Jedeite's door. We knocked as lightly as we could. A few seconds later we heard a muffled,  
  
"Alright alright. Hang on. I do not know why you people woke me up at this hour." We all giggled.  
  
Jedeite finally opened the door. He was wearing his training pants. We all blushed but then was brought back down to Earth by an angry voice whispering,  
  
"Hey! You knocked on my door now what do you want!?!" Ray stepped up to Jedeite.  
  
This was her turf.  
  
"Shnuggle Bear," She began in a cutsi voice.  
  
Jedeite blushed at the nick name Raye had given him and we tried to keep down our laughs.  
  
She continued, "We need your help. Serena has locked herself in her room and she has not been out since Queen Serenity yelled at her. She has not even let us give her dinner. We were wondering if you knew any secret passages into her room?" Jedeite looked slightly startled at the news.  
  
"No I do not know any. But maybe Malachite does. Hang on and I will go with you." We nodded and waited patiently outside his door. Jedeite came back out with a shirt on.  
  
We stopped at Malachite's door. Mina knocked on it lightly. We heard alittle bit of russeling coming from the room and then Malachite opened the door looking very tired.  
  
"What?" He asked tirdly.  
  
Mina smiled as brightly as possible and said quietly,  
  
"Hi sweets! We need your help. You see Serena has locked herself in her room and she has not come out since Queen Serenity yelled at her. We tried to bring her dinner but she will not let us in. So we were wondering if you know any secret passages that lead into her room?" Melachite had the same expression that Jedeite had when we told him the same thing.  
  
And he said, "No, sorry I don't know any secret passages that lead to Serena's room. Maybe Nephlite knows. Hang on I'll get my shirt then come with you."  
  
We marched down the hall towards Nephlite's room with one more person with us.  
  
I handed Ray the tray of food and knocked on the door. We heard a big crash then a bunch of obscene words come from inside. Nephlite apparently tripped and fell over something. The door opened and there was Nephlite hopping around on one foot with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"What do you want!?!" He asked quietly yet irratatedly.  
  
I tried to smile as inocently as possible. Nephlite smiled at me as best he could with the pain of his foot.  
  
"We were wondering if you knew any secret passages into Seren's room? You see she locked herself in there after Queen Serenity yelled at her and we tried to bring her some dinner but she will not let us in nomatter what we say. So we were just wondering if you knew any secret passage ways." Nephlite laughed quietly.  
  
I gave him a stern look telling him that none of this was funny at all. He stopped laughing and shook his head slowly, sadly.  
  
"No sorry. I do not know of any passages into her room. But maybe Zoisite knows one. He is after all the brains of the Generals." She nodded and Nephlite raced back into his room to put on a shirt.  
  
As we walked down the hall toward Zoisite's room I thought about how we, the Scouts, fit with the Generals.  
  
'Amy goes with Zoisite because they are both the brains of the operation, Ray goes with Jedeite because they both have the power of fire and friggin' huge ass tempers! Mina with Malachite because they are both romantics, me and Nephlite because we both look to the sky for our encouragement and power. And then ofcourse Serena and Darien because they were the prince and princess, it was like a fairy tale, totally written out for a childs bedtime story. Hey you never know, maybe one day someone will write about this. We might become story characters. Cool thing to think about huh?'  
  
(Hehe. Well would ya look at that Lita! It did happened!)  
  
The door to Zoisite's room was open but there was no one at the door. Then all of a sudden he came running out. We all started walking down the hall again. I guess that i was so engrossed in what i was thinking that i never noticed that Amy had told Zoisite what had happened already. Oh well.  
  
It seems that we were going to Darien's room. 'Ofcourse! He would know! It is his castle! Duh Lita!'  
  
He was the one that took the longest to answer the door. It took about five minutes before Darien opened the door looking like he hadn't gottin any sleep.  
  
"What do you want?" He grumbled.  
  
Amy kind of hid behind Zoisite.  
  
"Um well..." I started. "  
  
Serena has been locked in her room ever since Queen Serenity yelled at her. We tried to bring her dinner but she will not open the door to anyone. She just sits in there...crying." Darien's eyes open a bit wider at the mention of Serena and of what happened today.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"And we were wondering if you know any secret passages into her room? She has to eat. She could get sick. Plus Lita made her favorite." Finished Raye for me.  
  
Darien smiled at our kindness. He shook his head slowly and said, "Yeah I think I remember a way in. Come on." He quickly walks back into his room while we follow.  
  
He turns to a carpet that was hung on the wall. He pushes the carpet to the side and there in front of us is a door with a hand print in the middle. Darien slipped his hand into the print, and around his hand started to glow green.  
  
A second later the door slowly opened to reveal a dark hallway. Darien quickly lit a torch and walked down the corridor with us in tow.  
  
~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~  
  
I hope she's ok. Well atleast I know the way into her room. I wonder what its gonna be like in there? We finally come to a door which is the one that leads to Serena's room. It's in the closet.  
  
~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~  
  
I sat on my chair infront of my dresser and cried as hard as I could. How could I have disgraced my mother like this? After everything she has done for me? How could I!?!  
  
"I deserve that training tomarrow. She should make me train everyday for the next month." I whispered to myself in disgrace.  
  
It was completely dark in my room. There were no lights on, I couldn't bare to see myself in the mirror. I had also changed into a black silk night gown with spaggetti straps. It hung loosly around my body but still huged my curves comfortably. It had a bit of silver trimming in the V-Neck and on the bottom which ended at mid-thigh. I had let my hair cascade down my back aswell. I felt comfortable, but my heart still ached.  
  
Suddenly I heard a creek. I figured it was just the wind playing with the windows and continued crying.  
  
~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*  
  
We walked into Serena's room to see blackness. There were no lights on. I closed my eyes to let them get used to the darkness.Then I looked towards the dresser. And there she was with her face in her hands, crying. You could hear her heart broken sobs all way from the closet.  
  
'My poor baby.' I thought while I walked over to Serena. I signaled everyone else to stay behind for a few minutes.  
  
I was right in back of her, and that's when I noticed what she was wearing. It looked simply beautiful on her. Black and silver then with her hair down. She looked like a goddess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Well That's it for this chapter!! Did ya like it? Review review! Or E-mail e-mail! alright I'll talk to ya laterz.  
  
Tootaloo! lol  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is chapter eight of Fighting and Love. Ok well you know where to send your comments, flamed, suggestions and questions to: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com, and you can also review!  
  
Standard discalimers apply! I do not own sailor Moon, I just like to make up my own little things about them. Please do not sue me. I'm too young to be sued. Please!?!?!  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Part: 8  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Darien's POV~*~  
  
Serena looked like a goddes in her night gown. I lightly put my hand on her sholder and she emediatly jumped up and spun around to come face to face with me. At first I thought she was scared of me but when she looked into my eyes she threw herself at me and started to cry like she had been just a minute ago.  
  
"Oh Darien. What have I done?"  
  
She cried into my chest. I stroked her hair soothingly and murmered into her ear,  
  
"It is ok Serena. Everything will turn out all right. I know it will. Your Mother will forgive you. She has to. And that training will be good for you. You can never have enough training when a battle is about to be waged."  
  
At that she emediatly started a fresh batch of tears.  
  
'What did I say?!' I thought incredulously.  
  
'Ohhhhhh. Stupid stupid. The battle!'  
  
"Oh Serena I am sorry. I should have known you were dreding the battle. I am sorry My Love."  
  
She then pushed away from me gently. She wiped at her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
"Where is everyone? I can not see them. Probably because it is so dark in here. Hang on I will go put a robe on and turn on the lights."  
  
Serena then quickly hurried off to get a robe and turn on the lights. A few seconds later the lights flipped on and I saw Serena standing by the closet with a light blue fluffy robe on. But still I couldn not see any of the scouts or generals. Then suddenly I heard giggling from behind the curtains by the whindow. They all jumped out half whispering and half yelling,  
  
"Surprise!!"  
  
Serena put her hand to her mouth as she saw Lita walk over to her with the tray of food. Serena started to laugh. Her laugh was like heavenly bells. Lita then said while walking over to the bed,  
  
"Come on we will all talk while you eat your prolonged dinner."  
  
We all laughed at that. Then we all walked towards Serena's bed. Lita set the tray down on the bed and Serena sat next to it. We all gathered around her and talked about everything that happened today while she ate her dinner.  
  
"Why didn't you let us in when we brought you dinner Serena?"  
  
Serena sighed sadly and looked up to the scouts and said,  
  
"I thought you would be mad at me, or ashamed of me. I know I would have. I was acting the exact opposite that Mother taught me to act. And I am very ashamed of myself for going against her wishes."  
  
"Serena you should know that no matter what happens we could never be ashamed of you. Infact we are very proud of you for standing up to Queen Serenity like you did. Just taking what everyone on the kingdom is feared of. "The Moon's Rath" We always call it. And you have the same temper. We call it The Moon's Rath times two."  
  
Mina said while laughing hysterically. Then General Jedeite asked,  
  
"Why didn't you say something while Queen Serenity was yelling at you Serena?"  
  
'Well that's a stupid question.' I thought.  
  
"Well if I did yell back what would it have acomplished? More training? I just would have gotten a bigger punishment. And in a way I am glad that she is making me train the whole day."  
  
We all looked at her our eyes going impossibly wide.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
We all asked in a hushed yell. She giggled at our outburst and said while smiling.  
  
"Got to be ready for the upcoming battle right? That is the best way to get ready for it."  
  
She sighed heavily once again and continuted eating her dinner. After Serena was done eating we all said our goodnights and left Serena to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~Next Morning. Author's POV~*~*~  
  
Serena woke up to the stern face of her mother.  
  
"Come on Sweetheart. Get up. You still have training."  
  
Serena groaned and got up shakily. She headed off to her shower.  
  
After she got out of the shower she put on a black dress that went down to her ankles and had silver roses on it. She quickly walked down to the training grounds to meet her mother for a long day of training. When she stepped out onto the mat she heard a booming voice over the microphone,  
  
"Ok now Serena, transform and then we will first start with martial arts."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, transformed then started her training. She punched, she jabbed, she kicked, she flipped. She did all kinds of difficult moves that not many people knew how to do. Little did she know that nine more people were watching her from where her mother was inside the booth.  
  
"Wow. She is really fast. She did not even try yesterday when we fought!" Yelled Darien sorely. The girls giggled.  
  
"Well ofcourse Darien. Do you really think that she wanted to embaress you that much? She can call upon great amounts of power since she is the heir to the Silver Millennium." Amy informed Darien.  
  
"Hey do you think Serena can teach us some of those moves?" Asked the Generals curiously.  
  
All of a sudden everything went dark. The sky was pitch black. Out on the training grounds Sailor Moon stopped training and looked up at the sky in curiousity and fear.  
  
'Is this it?' She asked herself fearfully.  
  
Then something in her heart struck her painfully. She fell to her knees holding her chest and gasping for breath.  
  
'What...is...happening to me?' She thought while trying to breath. Ten people came runnng out of the booth towards Serena. Queen Serenity got there first.  
  
"Sere? What do you feel?"  
  
"What's happening to me? Why do I have this dredful feeling that something terrible is about to happen? Oh god! The Moon! She is being attacked! And we are too!"  
  
There was a brilliat flash in the sky. Everyone looked up to see Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.  
  
"Oh poor little princess. Are you alright. Having chest pains. A pitiful new power that you can't even control. Ha! How rediculous! Hahahahah!"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up. The pain was suddenly gone.  
  
"Leave the Earth alone Beryl. Your fight is with me. Not the earth. She has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Hahaha! Poor little innocent princess. Don't you get it? In order to rule the universe I have to conquer each and every planet, no matter who it's ruled by. Got it? And as for the whole fight with you. You'll get your turn soon enough for taking my man. Damn you Serenity! Why did you have to raise such a wretched child? She stole my only hope for true power!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHA! Hehehehe! Hohohohohohoh! Uh-oh sorry. I just kinda drank a whole thingy of surge. well i gtg, don't forget to e- mail or review me about my story (I wrote this sometime in the year 2000-2001, so now, in the year 2002, there is no surge...*pouts* poopy, that shit was good!)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! How are you all? Well incase you were wondering, I'm good too. But this super major bad thing happened at school today. I was so sad. (now that I'm editing this thing two years later or so, I don't even remember what the hell I was bitching about there so it must not have been that important.) Well this story isn't about me, its about um well, Sailor Moon/ Serena/ Moon Princess/MoonKingdom/Negaverse/... you get the point. Ok well on with the story.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! I do not own sailor moon or any of the shows characters. so don't sue me, PLEEEAASSEE???? thanx.  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Part: 9  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com  
  
  
  
~*~*~ON WITH THE STORY~*~*~  
  
Queen Serenity sent out a silent message to her guards to get to the training grounds as fast as possible. Queen Beryl stood up in the air, still talking,  
  
"Ahhh. Prince Endymion of Earth. Why don't you join the winning side for once? Join me and we can rule the Universe together my lovely prince?"  
  
Endymion seemed to look at Queen Beryl with disgust in his dark night sky blue eyes.  
  
"Never you old hag! My heart belongs to Princess Serenity and it always will! I will never join you. I will die before you own me!!" He yelled forcefully.  
  
Serenity took hold of Endymion's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Telling him that it would be all right for once.  
  
Beryl seemed to sniff the air, then looked down at Queen Serenity with a crooked smile.  
  
"Seems as though your guards have found out you are in trouble. I wonder how that happened, huh Serenity?" Beryl bit out sarcastically.  
  
She giggled snidely and then stated,  
  
"Well it seems that you are not ready for me. But I will come back! Good-bye...for now." Beryl said as she disappeared into the night sky.  
  
Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief once Beryl was gone.  
  
"Serena. We are going home." Everyone snapped their heads to look at the person who had so suddenly said the disturbing news.  
  
"What!?!" Screamed Serenity to her mother.  
  
"Why mother? They need us here." Queen Serenity shook her head sadly.  
  
"True, but they need us back at home. Queen Beryl is more likely to attack the Moon first. She holds a grudge against you and me both. So naturally she will want to attack there first." Serenity thought for a moment.  
  
'Mother is right. But I do not want to leave Darien right now.' She thought heartbroken.  
  
"I guess you are right mother. When shall we leave then?" Asked Serenity sadly.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded swiftly and said, "As soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow morning." Serenity sighed heavily and said,  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow morning it is. I will go pack my things. Come on girls." Serena and the scouts started walking to their rooms, Darien and the generals stood in front of Queen Serenity as she looked at her retreating daughter's back sadly.  
  
"Excuse me your majesty." Darien spoke to the queen.  
  
"Yes Endymion?" She turned to face him, still smiling through the whole ordeal.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me a little of the up coming battle? So me and my generals can be prepared for anything that should happen."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled gently at the prince.  
  
'He wants the best for his kingdom. For his sake, I hope he survives the blood bath that is sure to come. He would truly make a great ruler.'She thought proudly.  
  
"Alright. Let's go to the War Hall shall we?" Darien nodded, and the generals' prince and queen walked off to the War Hall.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile, in Serenity's room~*~  
  
"I can NOT believe this is happening! I swear the one vacation we get and Queen Beryl has to come along and muck it all up! This is so typical!!" Yelled Mina exasperated.  
  
The girls laughed at her outburst. True it wasn't fair, and it was typical that this should happen. The girls just wanted to stomp on Queen Beryl like a bag of potatoes. 'Squish' yeah, that'd be fun.  
  
Serena was silently packing her things as the girls talked about slaughtering Queen Beryl by stepping on her, or throwing her into a pit of burning hot lava. But Serena still couldn't help but feel sad. She was leaving her love, and she might not see him again. Who knows, he might even die! She might die!  
  
'No Serena! You can't think like that. If there is going to be any hope of you two surviving this, it is going to be because you worked together and kept up high hopes.' She quickly packed the rest of her belongings, except for what she was going to need the next morning.  
  
"Alright girls," Serena announced, "let's go get your stuff packed." They all made an ugly face and walked out of the room pouting like little children that didn't get that puppy they wanted.  
  
~*~*~War Hall~*~*~  
  
"So what you are saying, that this war could possibly be the be all and end all of the Silver Millennium?" Asked General Malachite curiously yet fearfully.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded sadly. "I am afraid that might be possible. But I have a feeling that something good will come out of this destruction."  
  
"Well now," Queen Serenity continued. "We should get to bed. I have to get up early and TRY to get Princess Serenity up as well, which is a war within itself." The five men laughed at the joke. Queen Serenity turned around and walked away smiling over her shoulder and waving good-bye.  
  
When Queen Serenity was out of site the five guys looked at eachother fearfully.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe this is happening." Said Jadeite amazed.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's a little surreal if you ask me." Commented Zoisite.  
  
Darien was just staring blankly down at the white marble floor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Quickly he blinked them back; looked up to his friends and said,  
  
"Yeah, same here. I just can not believe Serena has to leave tomorrow. What is it going to be like when she is gone? Like before? Boring!" The generals smiled and nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, it is not going to be that boring. With the war and all. I am a little nervous myself." Said Nephrite. The other four men nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well I guess we better get to bed as well." Said Darien to his friends. They all mumbled a sleepy yes and walked off to their rooms to catch some sleep before they had to see Serena and her scouts off in the morning.  
  
~*~*~Next morning~*~*~  
  
"I am gonna miss you Darien." Said Serena sorrowfully.  
  
"I am going miss you too Serena. Take care ok? I love you." Answered Darien as he held on to Serena as tightly as he dared.  
  
"I love you too Darien." Replied Serena as she held on to Darien just as tight.  
  
They reluctantly let go of eachother and saw the other scouts and generals saying their sad good-byes. Serena looked back up to Darien with tears shining in her azure eyes. She gave him one last quick hug and ran off into the transporter that had arrived that morning from the Moon.  
  
Minutes later the rest of the girls walked in with tears shining in their eyes as well. Queen Serenity was the last to board. She had quickly hugged her newfound friend, Queen Celest, and curtsied to King Jason. She had a solemn look on her face when she walked in. She was not happy that they had to leave early either.  
  
"Do not worry sweetheart, we will be back before you know it." Queen Serenity reassured her daughter as she took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
Serenity just gave her mother a sad smile and then turned back to stare out the open doors of the transporter. She looked out to Darien's smiling face. He was trying to keep his hopes up so he wouldn't make Serena sad or worried. It wasn't working all that well.  
  
Serena heard buttons beeping and being pushed, and then a familiar intercom voice sounded in the small room.  
  
"Please state your name and rank." Mother nudged her and she looked over to her, Queen Serenity was holding her staff.  
  
'Boy do I hate that staff, constant reminder that one day Mother will be gone.' She thought sadly.  
  
'I guess I only have to say the sequence.' Serena stared into Darien's eyes while she said the all to familiar phrase.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and future ruler of the Silver Millennium." Serena smiled once more at Darien sadly, before lights started to flash around them, and in the next second they were in darkness.  
  
A light popped on from within the transporter. Serenity looked around and saw the scouts in their uniforms and her mother with that damn staff.  
  
Then, everything stopped. The doors opened to reveal the War Hall in the palace on the Moon. Serena sighed lightly and walked out.  
  
~*~*~That night back on Earth~*~*~  
  
Darien tossed and turned as he dreamt.  
  
~*~Endymion's dream~*~  
  
"Prince Endymionnnnn. You must save Princess Serenity." Said the misty voice.  
  
"From what!?! What is wrong!?!" Screamed Darien from a high rock.  
  
It was like he was in some kind of canyon, with long skinny rocks. He was standing on one of them, and it didn't feel too stable. The mysterious figured floated out of the mist to reveal a woman in a dark sailor scout uniform.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Darien curiously.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gates. Serenity is in great danger; you must protect her at all costs. She is the future of this universe." Sailor Pluto announced.  
  
"But how can I leave my home? They need me here." Said Darien incredulously.  
  
"I know this. But fear not, your planet will come to no harm, Beryl will not get the chance. For one way or another, Beryl will be defeated on the Moon."  
  
Endymion nodded and asked, "But how will I get off Earth at a time like this?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at his cleverness.  
  
"I will appear tomorrow night in your room, and I will transport you to her. Now I must go, my time here is short. And remember, do not let anything get in the way of the time line."  
  
And then Sailor Pluto vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Darien to stand on the same unsteady rock. He looked around alarmed.  
  
'How am I going to get out of here? Wake up Darien!' Darien screamed at himself mentally. All of a sudden the rock he was standing on began to sway back and forth. Darien struggled to keep his balance. Then, without warning, the rock crumbled beneath Darien's feet and he fell off the rock. All he could see was black underneath him, everywhere. No light was seen.  
  
He landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Ah, Prince Endymion of Earth. So nice to have you here my love." Said an eerie voice from within the shadows of a cave not to far off from Darien.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Endymion announced. He then heard an evil laugh come from the shadow. And slowly, very slowly, a body stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Beryl." Darien growled  
  
"Yes darling. It is I. Oh my prince. It's so lovely to have you here with me."  
  
Beryl sauntered up to Darien and pressed herself against him. Darien stayed hard as a rock. Not flinching in the slightest.  
  
"I am not your darling. And I did not come here by choice. Now, get. Away. From me." Darien said menacingly. Beryl looked at him in shock, and took a step back.  
  
"How could you betray me like this Love? It's that princess right? That whore of a Princess Serenity, she brainwashed you to hate me didn't she?" Beryl asked with a tremble in her voice.  
  
Darien had no sympathy for the spiteful woman that stood only inches away from him with tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Serena is not a whore. And she did not brainwash me. I would never love you. My heart belongs to my love, Princess Serenity. And it will always be her's, never yours you whore! Now go away!!" Then, everything went black. Endymion started falling again, falling, falling, and falling.  
  
~*~*~END DREAM~*~*~  
  
Endymion bolted upright in bed, heaving, gasping for breath.  
  
'That dream. I have got to get to Serena. And fast. Pluto said she would help me, so that is taken care of. But what about Earth? It is my home and I will not be here to protect it? But Serena is the universe's only hope for survival, so I have to do what I have to do.' And with that thought taken care of, Darien drifted back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~Next night on the moon~*~*~  
  
"Attack! Attack! We're under attack!" Yelled Luna and Artimis as they ran through the ballroom.  
  
Queen Serenity stood up quickly and started shouting orders. The scouts transformed and ran out to defend their kingdom. Princess Serenity was shoved inside the castle and protected by guards that stood outside her room. She wanted to get out to the fighting. She couldn't leave her friends out there to fight the enemy all alone without her. That would be like betraying them, Which was not an option. She quickly transformed and jumped off her balcony landing gracefully on the ground below.  
  
Serena now Eternal Sailor Moon ran as fast as humanly possible to help her friends fight that witch, Beryl. Sailor Moon caught up to her friends. They all looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Sailor Moon what in the hell are you doing here you idiot!?!" Screamed Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Moon just laughed and sent one of her attack at one of the many youma helping out Beryl. Then, suddenly a figure appeared up in the air.  
  
"Well hello again princess. Didn't I say I would be back? Hahahahaha." Beryl said, finishing her sentence off with an evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~On the earth 1 hour before the attack~*~*~  
  
Darien was waiting in his room for Pluto to come.  
  
'She said that she was going to be here tonight, so why isn't she here????' Endymion thought frantically.  
  
"Calm thy self young prince, for I am here." Announced Sailor Pluto as she appeared in Darien's room. Darien let out a small surprised gasp and smiled at the woman in the green sailor outfit.  
  
"Hello Pluto. You were starting to worry me." Darien said coolly.  
  
Pluto bowed in apology and said,  
  
"I would never be late on such an occasion." She said as she smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well, now down to business." Pluto announced. "We must get you to the moon. Soon a war will break out, not more than an hour away. So I am also going to give you a new power. Here, come here and you can receive it."  
  
Darien walked over to Pluto a little hesitantly. Once he reached her Pluto placed her hand, palm down on Darien's forehead. Her hand started to glow.  
  
'Wow. I can feel an intense power flow through my body. Like nothing I have ever felt before. Well...except for when I am with Serena.' Darien thought shyly.  
  
Pluto lifted her hand from his head and whispered,  
  
"There." She continued once she got her breath back.  
  
"Now all you have to do is take this rose, concentrate on it, and it will do the rest." And Darien did just that.  
  
He concentrated so hard he thought that his head would explode. His eyes closed tight in concentration, the bright red rose that Pluto had just seconds ago given him, began to grow brighter, and started to sparkle with power. And the next thing he knew, he was decked out in a tuxedo, hat and mask. The works.  
  
Pluto smiled proudly and said,  
  
"You are know Tuxedo Mask. Nice name huh? Yeah I thought so too. You can through roses and fight with a black cane that extends like a sword. It may not seem to be that powerful, but looks are quite deceiving."  
  
Endymion nodded curtly and asked, "When are you going to transport me to the moon?" He asked while checking out his new attire. He looked up and saw Pluto. And she said,  
  
"Right...now." And in a flash the two were gone.  
  
~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*^&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^* &~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&  
  
Heyyyy! How was that!?! I hope you liked it. I know I haven't posted in a while. I kinda hand writers block. But thanx to Stephanie who gave me the idea of how to get Endymion to go to the moon, and she gave me the idea to give him his tuxy powers. Great idea huh? I sure thought so. Thanx Stephanie, I really appreciate it!!!!!!! Ok now, e-mail meeeeee! I lOvE e-mails!!! So send 'em to HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com. And review too! I know long Sn, but hey, its mine so leave me alone. Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter, the final chapter out in a couple of weeks. Yah!!! This story is almost over!! *Readers start screaming for joy* hey! That's not nice! Ok well I'll leave ya.  
  
  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people!! I know it took a long time to get chapter 9 out and I'm sorry. I had major writers block! But thanx to Stephanie i don't have writers block anymore. And now i can continue with my story becuase of her help. *Readers jump Stephanie* Hey! stop that! bad readers! ok here is chapeter 10, and hopefully the last chapter of "Fighting and Love" then i can put out more of my stories that i have writen up!! *readers grown* *Happy Noodle Girl shruggs her sholders* oh well. On with the story!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!: I don't own any of the sailor Moon characters! there, that should do it.  
  
  
  
Title: Fighting and Love  
  
By: Happy Noodle Girl  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Some bad language)  
  
Part: 10  
  
E-mail: HappyNoodleGrl@aol  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Darien or should I say Tuxedo Mask, slowly appeared a few feet in back of the sailor scouts, who were fighting alongside Sailor Moon...'What!?! What the fuck is she doing fighting!?!'  
  
Tuxedo Mask saw a bolt of energy come flying at Sailor Moon. He freaked, and out of instinct he made a velvet red rose appear from within his red lined cape. He flung the beautiful red rose at the energy bolt heading for his love.  
  
*CRACK* *SWOOSH*  
  
The rose cut through the energy bolt like butter. The Sailor Scouts shot around to look at where the rose came from. Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter looked at Tux boy weirdly. Wondering who he was. But Sailor Moon knew who he was as soon as the rose cut through the energy. 'Darien.'  
  
Before anyone could stop her, she ran as fast as she could, and jumped into Tuxedo Mask's arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years. In truth, it had only been two days since she had seen him.  
  
The Scouts just stood there amazed for a moment. They had no idea who this mysterious man in the tuxedo was. And then their princess just runs up to him like he's Darien.  
  
'That's it!' Thought Mercury proudly.  
  
"Guys. That's Darien!" Mercury shouted to the other scouts.  
  
"Ohhhhh." They all breathed out.  
  
Then out of nowhere, like a dream, a loud high pitched laughing sounds from high up in the air.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha! How cute. Young lovers."  
  
And there was the witch herself. Beryl. With her chin-high staff in her left hand, and her purple dress floating elegantly around her.  
  
"Beryl! What do you want!?!" Sailor Moon asked, enraged at what Beryl had done and will continue doing. Beryl laughed once more and said in a nasal voice,  
  
"Why? I would have thought such a smart princess like you would have figured that out by now. I want to control the Silver Millennium. The whole Galaxy even!"  
  
"Never Beryl! It will never happen, so just keep dreaming!" Jupiter yelled at Beryl, then started laughing along with the scouts by her side.  
  
Beryl gave Sailor Jupiter a nasty look then turned her attention back to the young couple.  
  
"Well Endymion. Since you chose that whore over me, you'll both die!" Yelled Beryl, enraged at the betrayel of her love.  
  
Without warning she sent a powerful bolt of energy at the prince and princess. Tuxedo Mask threw at least ten roses at the bolt. He quickly sheilded Sailor Moon with his cape. Then you heard a loud clash and saw a bright light once the roses colided with the bolt. Once Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked up, they saw that the scouts were fighting Youmas that had appeared. They were fighing fiercly. Fighting for the future of their own kingdoms. For if they failed here, Beryl would surly get control of the other planets. At first the scouts fought hard and ruthlessly, but soon, they began to tire. It was like these Youmas had an un-limited amount of energy. Sure they were able to defeat some, but whenever they would defeat one, two would replace it.  
  
The prince, princess, and Beryl were having their own feirce fight. Every now and then you would hear a crash from roses coliding with energy or a clash when Darien's sword would come in contact with Beryl's staff. The prince and princess were unable to help the scouts. They had Beryl to deal with, they couldn't just stop fighting her and help the scouts with the youmas.  
  
So, one by one, the scouts fell. First Mars, then Venus, Mercury, and then Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter was the toughest to beat. She wouldn't give up, not until every last bit of her energy was gone. And eventually, that happened, and she fell.  
  
Off in the distance Sailor Moon was sending out attack after attack at Beryl, as well as Tuxedo Mask. But it just seemed like Beryl was getting stronger by the minute. And then finally Beryl raised her hand high in the air, palms facing the blackened sky. She summoned a large black portal. It acted like a giant vacuum cleaner.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Serena as she was pulled uncerimoniously into the black whole. There was no way that Darien was going to let Beryl take away the women he loved without a fight. So he let go of the pillar that he was holding onto and flew in after Serena. Just when they were about to grasp eachother's hands, a ruff highheeled shoe came in contact with their hands and separated them.  
  
"Keep away from him you dirty bitch!" Yelled Beryl angrily at Serena. But Serena wasn't awake to hear this. Neither was Darien. For a piece of debree had hit them straight on, knocking both of them out.  
  
Just then, Queen Serenity chose that moment to run up to the scene. She had just gone into her daughter's room to remove her from the castle when she descovered that Serenity wasn't in her room. Queen Serenity emediatly rushed outside into the war, looking for Serenity. And that's when she came upon this scene.  
  
"You see Serenity. Your daughter is dead, and so is her love. And you can't do a thing about it." Beryl bit out sarcasticly. Beryl knew the two weren't dead, but she just wanted to cause Queen Serenity more pain. 'The more pain the better.' she always said.  
  
Queen Serenity colapsed to her knees in grief.  
  
'No, not my beautiful daughter. My Serenity, my beautiful Sere. I won't let it end this way.' Queen Serenity then pulled out the Silver Imperium Crystal. She attached the crystal to the Moon Wand. She looked up to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let it end this way."  
  
  
  
~*^&~^* THE END!!!~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*&~^*& Just kidding! Back to the story!!!  
  
  
  
At this point Serena decides to wake up from her uncouncious state to see her mother attaching the crystal to the Moon wand. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, so she just prayed. Prayed to the Goddess Selene, and to Sailor Pluto.  
  
'Goddess Selene, Sailor Pltuo: please hear my plea. Protect my mother. Save her from death, fore I know, that if she uses the crystal to its full power she will die. Please protect her, that is all I am asking, begging for.'  
  
Up in the sky two stars twinkled, barely noticeable, but still there. And then Serenity slipped off, back into unconciousness.  
  
Queen Serenity saw the look of horror on Beryl's face. Beryl tried to send her minions after Queen Serenity, but it was too late. Queen Serenity had already said the words that would entrap Beryl for a thousand years. Everyone from Queen Serenity's kingdom was placed in small capsules and sent to the future where they could live happy and normal lives. Even the scouts, her daughter and Darien were sent to the future.  
  
Queen Serenity lay proped up on a broken pillar that had fallen hours before. Dieing. A green and silver light shimmered infront of the queen. She looked upon it with mute interest. Two forms appeared. One of a lady with long silver hair tied up in two odangos, dressed in a long flowing, elegant white satin dress. And the other was a Sailor Scout. Sailor Pluto. She knew Sailor Pluto, for she visits Pluto all the time. But the other lady, she had no clue who she was.  
  
"Hello Queen Serenity. You must be wondering who I am. I am the Goddess Selene. And ofcourse you already know Sailor Pluto." The woman known as Selene said. Queen Serenity nodded as much to her abilities. Selene continued.  
  
"Well, when your daughter and the prince were being pulled into that black whole, they were not dead, just unconcious. Princess Serenity had awoken when you were about to use the crystal. Figuring out what you were going to do, she sent out a silent prayer to us. And we are going to grant it. I mean, a girl can not survive without her mother." Finished Selene with a slight smile.  
  
Pluto started to talk. "Now Serenity, just lay back and relax, we will do the rest."  
  
Queen Serenity did as she was told. Pluto and Selene both put their hands, palms down on Queen Serenity's forhead. Making her moon signal flare to life. And in a flash Queen Serenity was put into a capsule like the others and was sent to the future to be with her daughter.  
  
~^*&~^*&~^*985 years into the future~^*&~^*&~^*&~  
  
A young woman of about 27, with silver hair, and two odangos atop her head was laying on a hospital bed holding a ten minute old baby with blue eyes as clear as the ocean.  
  
"Serenity. I'll name her Serenity. Serena for short." She whispered to herself.  
  
A nurse walked in the door and smiled at the pretty picture of a mother holding her new born baby. She hated to interupt the moment.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Serenity Tsukino? You have some visiters. A Chiba family?"  
  
The woman named Serenity glowed in excitment.  
  
"Yes! Let them in!"  
  
In walked a man about 6'3", darkly handsome, a woman, jet black hair about 5'9", and holding the hand of a three year old boy, who looked exactly like his father.  
  
"Hey there Jason Darien Chiba, what you Chiba's up to?" Asked Serenity hoarsly. The woman smiled, and walked over to Serenity and gently hugged her. Minding the new born. The little one, Darien for short, walked up to "Auntie" Serenity and looked at the new baby. Jason and Celest, Darien's mother, named Serenity Darien's god aunt becuase Celest and Serenity were so close. Little three year old Darien was in a trance. 'She's so pretty.'  
  
"I love you baby Sere." Darien said in a small voice only Serenity and Serena could hear. Serenity smiled knowingly. 'Things will work out just fine.'  
  
  
  
^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^ _^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^  
  
THE END!!!!!!Yah I'm finally done with this story!!!! I'm gonna miss staying up at all hours of the night wracking my brain trying to figure out something to write. Hey, do you think there should be a sequal? Tell me! cause I won't do one if I don't get anyone telling me that I should. So tell me! please!?! And while yur at it why don't you tell me what you think of this chapter, of how this story ended??? ok??? ok. Well yap with ya laterz! bye! ^_^  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


End file.
